Love is Blind
by Phoenixfall
Summary: -Complete- Lex has escaped prison, however Lena Luthor is more concerned about Kara's sudden animosity towards her. Alex refuses to tell her what is going on with her, although Lena suspects that there is more than the "visiting family" excuse. However, her confusion does not last long as the oddest person comes to her for help, Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Footage rolled across the large flat screen television that hung on the baby blue office walls. The video was poorly shot, shaking around through the chaos as the filmer attempted to record the interaction between a blonde women in blue outfit calmly spoke to a man angrily waving a gun around.

A serious female reporter voice calmly recapping the situation as it appeared on screen, providing background noise to a pacing women. She was dressed in a simple navy dress that clung to her body in such a way that highlighted her broad figure.

Her work was left abandoned and unorganized on top of the desk, partially illuminated by a dimmed computer screen. A slim gray tablet layed shattered at the base of the door which now had a slight dent in the hardwood finish.

An image burned in her brain of a simple, crumpled up piece of paper that held the eratic scratches of a delusion man that simply stated "gods among ants" over and over again abandoned in an empty cell.

"What the hell does that mean Lex? Just the Supers? Or all of the aliens?" Lena pondered out loud, struggling to understand his cryptic message to the world. His hatred for aliens presumably festered and grew during his time in prison.

Lena glanced at the television, recalling that this was not the only incident where Supergirl was using a more calming approach rather than her usual smash first talk later tactic. While the Women of Steel's appearances lessened to a degree, only appearing in more serious crimes like the bank heist that happened earlier today.

"Why couldn't you just stay in prison and riot?" Lena groaned, glancing once more at her personal phone she clenched tightly in her left hand.

The only notification that lit up her phone was to alert that she'd gotten another email regarding L-Corp business. The lack of communication from her best friend dramatically increasing her worry by an order of magnitude. Kara had done this before but she would at least let Lena know something was going on, not just ignore her.

Miss Luthor anxiously gnawed on the inside of her cheek as she clicked opened the screen, tapping on the pale blue phone icon. It took her a few moments to find the right contact, drawing the phone to her ear.

Lena leaned against the arm of her sleek leather couch as the ring tone abruptly cut off with a curt,"Hello?"

"I-uh- yes, this is Lena Luthor," she stuttered, surprising herself at how unprofessional she was being.

"Are you in danger?" Alex replied shortly, obviously distracted.

"Have you heard from Kara? We were supposed to meet for lunch last Saturday but she didn't show up. I haven't heard from her since," she reached down to the chess board, snagging the white king.

"Kara is… visiting family," there was more indistinguishable mumbling on the other line that Lena just could not decipher.  
"Alex, I'm worried," Lena murmured quietly as if afraid to admit any weakness. Her grip tightened on the marble chest piece in anger of how unhelpful Alex was being.

"Lena, just stay out of it," the strain in her tone intensified as a male voice on the other line shouted angrily.

"I've never asked anything of you, Alex," Lena had not realized how desperate she sounded but she no longer cared. A hurricane of emotions stormed in Lena's stomach as her mind wandered to countless possibilities of what was going on with Kara.

The deeper voice became more prominent, disagreeing with something Alex said. She blinked in confusion, unsure of what exactly was going on on Agent Danver's side. The bickering lasted for several moments as Lena listened keenly, hoping to get a shred of information to help before the phone call ended.

"Damn it," Lena grumbled frustratedly, plopping herself down on to the comfortable couch. Every bone in her body alluded that something was not right. Something was obviously wrong with Kara and since Alex refused to tell her anything.

"Family my ass," she mumbled to herself. For once in her life, she had no idea where to even start. She considered reaching out to James and while reluctant to contact to him out in Metropolis.

"She means well," her gaze flashed away from the small marble chess figure to a massive figured shadowed by moonlight. He stood at the door frame from her balcony, casting a extensive shadow across the office.

"Who are you?" Lena froze, unable to reach any of the number of weapons hidden throughout her office. She made a note to hide a knife or two somewhere within the couch.

"A ally," he took a couple steps closer, hands extended in the air to show he had no visible weapons. The light flashing from the television shined off a well built body, drawing Lena's attention to an outstanding red S against a tight royal blue suit.

"You both certainly know how to make an entrance," Lena said dryly, arms crossing tightly against her chest. It had been a good couple of years since she had seen Superman, their last meeting not being particularly pleasant as it involved the sensitive subject of Kryptonite.

"Why were you with Agent Danvers? Is Supergirl in danger?" Lena demanded, abandoning any desire to present herself as a strict business women. She was too exhausted and worried to care what Superman thought of her.

"Miss Luthor," Superman ran a hand through his hair with an alarming look of fear and possibly even hesitation,"I need your help."  
"If not even Alex Danvers can stop you from coming to me for help, than something must seriously be wrong," Even with their limited interactions, Lena knew well enough that the DEO leader would fight heaven and hell for Kara.

Superman's posture hinted that Lena might just have to as he furrowed his eyebrows, avoiding her piercing gaze,"You are right, Kara is in danger. So is Supergirl."

Lena narrowed her eyes as she stood, carefully placing the chess piece where it was initially,"So, what, I help you find your cousin and than you'll help me find my friend?"

It's your brother," he replied begrudgingly, unable to meet her widened eyes.  
Lena stood in silence for minutes on end as she attempted to process this newfound information. She could understand why he would take Supergirl, but Kara?

"Why would he take a civilian?" Lena Luthor questioned adamantly, lifting her head to stare at him accusingly.

"He somehow figured out how important Kara is to you, you know, the sister that is openly an ally to Supergirl and has backstabbed his mother multiple times," He said after a deep breath,"Lena, I need your help to save them."

It worried her greatly that Superman of all people came to her to help against the DEO's wishes,"What do you need from me?"

"I already know where they are," Superman revealed a small slip of paper that had an address scribbled on to it,"Your brother kidnapped Supergirl to punish me."

"Why am I not surprised," Lena said tartly,"Why did you not just go with the DEO? I am sure they could have handled this," she had no qualms with this mission to save Kara, but her curiosity got to best of her. She was not very fond of the idea of going up against Lex, even with the aid of Superman.

"We both know Lex. He's unhinged and dangerous, I can't risk innocent lives with my issue. You know what to expect, you'll be level headed and calm."

"And the sister?"

"Alex is...unpredictable when it comes to Kara, I can not begin to imagine the destruction she would cause to get her back," the Kryptonian glanced at Lena, his eyes almost pleading,"I know she lied to you, but I can't do this alone."

"What entirely are you expecting?" Although she did grow up with Lex, when he snapped and went crazy she was staring at an entirely different man. One that not even she could recognize, his insanity made him difficult to understand, to read.

"A fight to say the least. I can't save them on my own, he will undoubtedly have kryptonite to restrain Supergirl and guards to fight off anyone I send in to save them," Superman spoke carefully, as if trying to avoid something.

"And I will infiltrate and miraculously help both Supergirl and Kara escape?" Lena raised an eyebrow doubtfully. How the hell was she supposed to carry out both Supergirl and Kara under fire from countless guards?

"J'onn is going to disguise as one of the guards and set off bombs throughout the building. I have no doubt that you are capable of taking care of whoever stands in your way," Superman said, his light tone hinting that he very well knew better than to come between Lena and Kara.

Lena partially closed her eyes as she considered her options. Risk letting Superman screw up rescuing Kara to avoid confronting Lex, or do everything humanly possible to save the women she loves.

The next hours were unforeseen and terrifying, she may have made some irresponsibly rash decisions in the past but running into a battle basically blind was something she did not necessarily want to do. She lifted her head, staring up at Superman with her brilliant blue glaze flaring with determination as Lena pushed aside the overwhelming feeling of trepidation.

"I just need to get a couple of things before we can go, assuming we are going to attack now," Lena pressed a small button that connected to a speaker,"Eve, please retrieve projects A11 and G97."

"Yes mam." The intercom responded with a quiet voice a female.

"I had a feeling you would agree to help," Superman said, turning his back to Lena. His eyes scanned the skyline, likely searching for the Martian Manhunter.

"I am not doing this for you," Lena snapped. Her distaste for Superman was greatly personal as he was the primary reason Lex went crazy, although she had no issue with what he did as a hero.

Time crawled by until the digital clock that rested on her desk flickered, showing that it was 10:00pm. Another figure lowered itself upon the office balcony. Straining, she could just make out a pale green complection and she recognized it as J'onn J'onzz, a well known ally to Supergirl.

Superman walked off to talk to him, leaving Lena alone. She knew Eve would be here any minute with the items she had requested, so she just took the spare moment to take a breather.

 _How did you get involved? What am I supposed to do if it comes down to you or Supergirl?_ Lena was not entirely proud to admit it, but if it did come down to saving Kara or Supergirl, she would likely save Kara. Supergirl has managed to come out of impossible situations time and time again, but Kara was a delicate puppy she had to protect.

It also greatly depended on her elevating infatuation to the enthusiastic reporter that evolved rapidly to an undeniable romantic attraction after her separation from James.

"I have what you requested Lena," a petite blond women poked her head through the door, breaking her train of thought.

"Come in," Lena shook her head in attempt to disregard darker thoughts that loomed in her imagination.

Eve wheeled in a small pallet that had two separate steel boxes, each varying in size. Her eyes widened with alarm at the sight of the two men that turned to watch her, glancing at Lena for some sort of explanation.

"You can go home Eve, like I told you hours ago," Lena said kindly,"There is no need to worry."  
"With you, Miss Luthor, I always worry," Eve laughed weakly before exiting without a second thought. The best part about the perky blond was that Eve never questioned her experiments, no matter how insane the project.

Lena hurriedly opened the first case, revealing a hefty gauntlet that covered the span of her entire arm. After the skirmish with Mercy Graves, she had been working day and night on some items could help in case a similar situation arises. She set it aside momentarily to lift the lid of the second, gently picking up a thick black fabric.

With both items in hand, she stepped aside to bathroom door, shutting it with a soft thud. Lena placed the gauntlet on to the marble top before unzipping the sleek navy dress. She shivered as the soft dress fell to the ground, realizing how chilling the office had become with the balcony doors wide open. Her hands started to tremble ever so slightly as she pulled up the tight pants over her hips.

Lena squeezed in to the raven black jacket with a faltering hope that the suit she made was successfully bulletproof, sliding on thick leather army boots as she pushed aside that worry. A nauseous worm wiggled deep in her gut, threatening a wave of vomit as she examined the suit in the mirror. The suit was designed to withstand basic bullets, however she had not tested it against alien technology which had become a rising threat. Lena, fiddling with the gauntlet that now protected her left arm, emerged from the bathroom.

She walked over to the two aliens, stretching her arms out to let the suit sit more comfortable across her chest.

"Ready now, Miss Luthor?" J'onn asked, extending a hand. Lena gratefully accepted, instinctively flinching when his hand wrapped around her waist. She lifted her arm, putting it behind his neck.

"Are you alright? Would you prefer a car or?" Superman offered despite the anxious frown that dorned his chiseled features.

"This isn't my first time flying," Lena replied tartly, trying to hide a subtle smile that tugged at the far corner of her mouth as she recalled the first time she had flown with Supergirl.

The two alien men exchanged a quick nod before gently lifting in to the air. Lena's entire body stiffened as her feet left the comforting hardness of her balcony.

"You never told me where we were going," she questioned, hoping desperately that it was not too far away.

"A little farm on the outskirts of Smallville," Superman replied quickly, his tone had a slight twinge of annoyance.

The desire to watch the city below pass by was incredibly strong so in effort to keep her lunch in her stomach, Lena squeezed her eyes shut. The culmination of pure terror, agonizing anxiety and reservation about seeing Lex again after so many years. After she spoke against their mother in court, after she stood with Supergirl, how she rebranded his company, even buying a pro-alien magazine company, she could only imagine how much he hated her.

Her chest constricted as she recalled her last interaction with Kara, which was when Lena went completely out of her way to go to Catco under the guise of business to see her. Kara was still recovering from a stomach bug managing enough strength to start a rough draft for a puff piece. Lena surprised her with an early lunch of pot stickers, and much to the displeasure of Snapper, proceeded to distract her for at least an hour. Maybe two.

And then she made the misguided decision to invite Kara to a fancy dinner with just the two of them. Lena intended to confess her feelings, but it seemed like fate when Kara did not show.

Now that she thought about it, the adorable girl did seem distant lately. Running late, fumbling with excuses, slipping up on said excuses. Something was up with Kara Danvers, but that was a worry for a different day.

Every smile, every little giggle of excitement, every time she adjusted her glasses, the Luthor heiress fell in love a little more. _Why did you take her Lex? Anyone but her. Come after me that's fine, but Kara? No one messes with my Kara._

Any sense of time Lena could comprehend was gone as her eyelids jerked open as she felt J'onn descend rapidly. She knew not of when and where they were, although that mattered not. Faint words pressed gently against the back of Lena's mind as her heart dropped into her stomach,"The Luthor name doesn't deserve you." Lez took a deep breath, focusing on those prideful words against the creeping fear of interacting with Lex Luthor.

Pale moonlight highlighted the rooftops of a couple of small buildings bellow that were surrounded by fields of nameless crops. Superman charged straight for the house without a word, leaving Lena and J'onn to land in the midst of the cornfield.

"Wait to follow until you see smoke in the sky," he whispered, hardly even audible. The broad figure disappeared amongst the corn stalks, leaving Lena completely alone.

It took less than 60 seconds before Lena broke the only order that J'onn gave her, following the trail broken stalks that led to the edge of the cornfield.

By the time the relatively large barn got into view, just a couple of yards away, Superman had tore through the roof of the ranch house towards the sky. A man in a gigantic platinum suit followed closely, launching a barrage of green tinted bullets.

An outburst of flashing white drew her attention back to the barn, which now leaked thick black smoke out a window. Gunshots sounded off, reminding Lena once more how dangerous this was going to be. She examined the pale brown exterior, realizing in the faint light that the barn had been added on to by the shimmering of a broad steel wall on the far end.

Lena had a strong suspicion that he tainted the metal with Kryptonite as an added precaution. After his numerous defeats against Superman, Lex would be more than prepared for his glorious return.

Taking another quick look around to ensure Superman was keeping Lex preoccupied. Sure enough, the two men were further up in the sky, red laser vision against a seafoam blue beam. Lena charged at the closest door, ramming into it with as much strength as she could muster. The door swung open, knocking off its hinges as Lena incidentally misjudged how strong it would be.

She ducked through the door way, keeping as low. Several small fires scattered throughout the barn as people were hiding behind obstacles shooting aimlessly. Lena spotted a beastly green man effortlessly batting aside Lex's henchmen in the midst of a thin smoke fog.

Pulsating lime green light caught her attention, drawing her crystal blue-green eyes to a cage in the far corner of the barn. Dozens of spotlights were bolted to the ceiling providing a sickening tint of green.

"Overkill, much?" Lena whispered to herself, surveying her surroundings for the best route. If she could get Supergirl out, than she would have three aliens distracting Lex while Lena escaped with Kara.

Lena tapped a tiny red button just below her left index finger, resulting in a light blue kinetic shield radiating from small blue jewels lining the outside of the gauntlet. A person in a basic black ski mask took notice of Lena's advancement and started open firing.

She picked up pace, flinching each time a bullet pelted off the shield with a soft _clink_. Lena kept her head low, keeping her right arm closer to her chest. Shouting from several paces away alerted Lena that her cover had been blown.

 _Work… Come on…_ She fiddled with a small dial resting on the base of her wrist, cranking it up to max volume. On the top of the gauntlet, a small gun revealed itself. A quick, rapid firing of a concentration red energy blasted out of the tip, slamming into multiple henchman. Those that were hit lifted into the air, falling hard on to the dirt floor and were knocked out instantly.

To add to the bewilderment and chaos, a new truckload of Lex's anti-alien allies filled in. J'onn disappeared amongst the sprawling chaos, assuming a new human identity to blend in.

This new batch of baddies incidentally made it easier for Lena to slip through relatively unnoticed. A couple of people attacked her, although she made quick work of them with a few precise blows to the head.

Lena abandoned all sense of caution as the cell was only feet away, tearing through the rowdy mass. Tilting her head to the side, eyes narrowed as she made out a single shape leaning against the farthest corner of the cell.

She could make out a sickening familiar flower dress darkened thick splatters of blood. Scraps and scratches scattered the girls skin, only drawing attention to her sunken in face. That soft, caring face now scarred, tense in agony as she took in a staggered breath.

"Kara," Lena exhaled, overcome with sorrow. Her entire mind went blank as Lena froze with the disturbing realization at what lay just a few steps away.

The Kryptonian women rolled in Lena's direction, her usually bright puppy eyes dark pools of misery. Surprise and alarm sparked a knee jerk reaction as Kara tried to push her body further away.

Lena ripped her gaze away from the broken alien, pushing away the forthcoming surge of emotions at the idiotic idea that Kara was a Kryptonian. She closely examined the door, realizing very quickly the door likely had a remote connection that opened it.

She gripped the steel frame that lined the door with her enhanced arm and yanked it open with surprise ease, taking note that the electronic pulses from the arm likely interrupted the lock to falsely open.

Kara attempted to stand on her own, however crumbled with her own weight with a heart wrenching whimper.

The two women locked eyes as Lena stepped over several petite pools of blood, leaning down to aid her to her feet, heart wrenching at the site of the girl she adored in such unimaginable pain. Her hand brushed against a deep gash across Kara's side, angering Lena to a state of pure rage at the thought that this was because of Lex. He tortured an innocent girl who apparently happened to be a Kryptonian just because of her connection with Lena.

Kara staggered as she tried to regain balance as she heavily leaned against the Luthor sister's right side.

The two women staggered out of the steel cage, taking each step with every caution to avoid increasing Kara's wounds. Lena's throat burned with the temptation of tears, biting her tongue to draw attention away from the sobbing pain in her chest.

When they emerged from the prison, she was delighted to see that a good portion of the men were dead or had fled. There were still a dedicated group of henchmen that fought amongst themselves. A familiar face stood apart from the crowd, effortlessly holding his own against the humans.

Time melded together, appearing both slow and fast at once as the two women wordlessly hurried scuttled towards the exit.

Any hope of escaping exploded with the sound of something massive crashing through the barn. Wood splintered, sending shrapnell of metal parts and spintering oak. Lena winced as something penetrated her shoulder, but she refused to let a little scratch stop her now.

Behind her loudly shoved aside debri, straightening with a robotic whir of gears.

"Get away from it!" An enraged screech demanded with such power and hatred that it forced her legs to stop working.

"Lex…" Lena murmured to herself in disappointment, overpowering the urge to turn to confront him and instead moved one impossibly heavy foot after the other.

She could hear him advancing from the loud, sputtering jets that gave away his location. Not that he was trying to be stealthy either, as a clunky silver suit came in to view.

"Has it corrupted you too, sister? Brainwashed you, just like all of National City?" Lex spat with disgust,"I'm disappointed. I was wrong, you aren't smart enough to see what monsters they truly are."

"She has done nothing wrong, just because she is a person that happened to be an alien?" With a worried glance at J'onn who just took notice of her predicament, Lena knew she had to keep Lex talking until the Martian could break free.

"That is _not_ an alien, that is a monster!" He hissed, taking a large stride effortlessly,"How are you so blind? All of these intruders, especially your beloved Supers', should have died with their planets!"  
"Hey, I'm not too fond of Superman either, but at least he saves people," Lena Luthor peeked at Kara for half a second, a second wind of rebellion coursed through her veins at the sight of the Kryptonian's bruised face,"Not torture them."

"You are blinded by love, how can you not recognize this as your precious Supergirl? This is on you, her pain. Her misery. This is your formula, darling, I merely improved upon it." A sickening smirked creeped across his narrowed face as Lex flickered his gaze from Lena to Kara, eyes narrowing with cynicism.

"What? I appreciate Supergirl's work, but love is a stretch…" Just as the words escaped from her lips, the world around her fell into a nauseating silence. Her sensations flickered from silence to suffocating overwhelment of emotions, heart skidding to a halt,"She can't be."

"Oh my silly little sister, catching on to her mind games?" Lex snickered, now only a couple of feet away.

"Regardless of her lies," Lena pushed herself to speak as she noticed J'onn had almost taken out the last of the lackeys,"I still love her Lex, she's all I have. You're going to have to kill me first." Her voice, while proud, quivered.

His face lit up, almost sorrow with her choice in words,"Your death won't be in vain." Lex angled his chest, revealing a stunning emeraldesque stone as a centerpiece,"Last chance, Lena."

"No," Lena pushed Kara behind her, a tight hand around the weakened Kryptonians wrist to keep her steady. "She's corrupted me by being the most kind, astonishingly selfless person that I know. She has risked her life for me countless occasions and saved more than you can imagine."

"You're too far gone, better off d-" a cloaked green figure slammed in to Lex, carrying him back through the gap in the roof.  
"Lena?" A faint voice mumbled in her left ear, causing the hair on the back of Lena's neck to prick. Lena meant every word she said, hoping that in Kara's indisposed condition would prevent her from recalling her desperate words.

"I'm here," Lena whispered, drawing Kara's arm over her shoulder, resting her free hand around the alien's waist.

Thanks to J'onn and a few cowardice henchmen, the two women managed to escape the building, only to be greeted with the more troublesome issue on hand. Sure, Lena managed to get Kara out, but no way to get her home. Not until either Superman or J'onn defeated her brother.

"We'll just rest here for a moment, okay?" She said quietly, leading Kara to a decaying stack of chopped wood. They would at least be out of view, safe in the shadows until Lena could figure out a way to escape. The ailing heroine only responding with a faint groan when her back lightly hit the woodstack, pale moonlight focusing her attention to Kara's now opened eyes. Kara seemed somewhat more alert as she followed each of Lena's movements as the Luthor reject took a few steps away to take in their surroundings.

Her mind raced, flicking back from ideas of calling for help, risking Kara's identity, or waiting and risking their lives furthermore. There were no vehicles in sight, although she knew that somehow Lex and his men got here, so they had to have some form of transportation.

Lena was so focused in her own head she failed to notice the armada of helicopters that approached. At least three, maybe four, hovered overhead as they slowly descended. The incredibly dangerous blades sputtered, pushing down the tall stalks.

The taste of bile swamped her system as the first copter landed effortlessly, doors swinging open as a team of specially dressed operative jumped out. She squinted, staying just within the shadows to attempt to see what they were up against. Terror swiftly turned to unprecedented joy when she recognized the short, auburn hair that belonged to Director Alex Danvers.

"Over here!" Lena yelled, fearful about revealing her position in case Lex was watching. However, this was not the time for fear but for action.

Alex shouted something to her agents, most of them heading to the barn while a special team took off towards the ranch house. The DEO Director made her way cautiously over to where Lena stood, pistol aiming at her head.

"Alex, stay calm, it's me. Lena," She said calmly, raising her hands above her head. For once, Lena understood Alex's concern for Kara as she now shared it,"We don't have time for your caution."

"How do I know Lex didn't brainwash you?" She growled, her approachment remaining precise and vigilant as per usual.

"If you so graciously check behind that woodstack behind me, you will find your sister beaten within inches of her life. Thanks to me, of course," Lena replied smartly, skin burning in disgust at how after all she has done for the Danvers family, Alex still treated her like an enemy.

"Oh…" Alex stopped abruptly at the sight of her sister in such horrid shape. She forced herself to bend down, taking Kara's arm and looped it around her neck,"I'm sorry Lena."

"Whatever," ignoring the regretful look that fell upon the elder Danvers features.

Without being asked to, Lena helped Director Danvers lift Kara to her unsteady feet. One step at a time, the Luthor and Danvers sisters made their way back to the helicopter. Countless emotions clouded her head, the loudest of course being the piercing pain in her heart for Kara. A large part of her shuddered at the thought that she had been lied to for years, but Lena knew there was more to this story than she could assume.

Wordlessly, Alex stepped in to the flank of the helicopter. The slender agent carefully picked Kara up by her waist with Lena supporting the Kryptonians back, lifting her in to the bed of the helicopter. Danvers extended her free hand out to Lena which she gratefully accepted.

"Let's go!" Alex ordered the pilot as Lena slammed the door shut behind her.  
Agent Danvers led a dazed Kara to a hospital gurney that was lit with scarlet light, bolted to the helicopter wall. She did not need any persuading, collapsing against the cushion with a grateful groan.

"Lena…" Alex sighed heavily, fastening three nylon straps across Kara's chest, belly, and thighs.

"Don't worry, her secret is safe with me," Lena muttered, her gaze slowly combing over the mutilated body of the Kryptonian. The red light only highlighted the wounds, revealing at least about a dozen severe gashes amongst bruises and little scratches.

Lena's throat tightened, heart throbbing. The well light chopper cabin gave a new, horrid look at how extensive Kara's wounds were. Her sleek blond hair was now tainted with a muddy red, as was much of the aliens pale skin. There was rarely a visible spot on the weakened alien that was not blemished with a bruise or scratch.

"Hey, I trust you," she seemed to struggle with picking words for what she wanted to say. Alex pulled out a thick wad of gaze from a small cabinet overhead and started to lightly wrap what she could,"It's just… She didn't want you to find this way."

"And you have to understand that I care for her far to much for this to destroy our friendship. I will work out this pressing issue with her, not you," Lena rested her hand gently on top of Kara's, hoping the gesture would be comforting for them both.

Silent tension creeped slowly as Alex set to work applying the limited medicine that would work against her impenetrable Kryptonian skin. There was not much for Lena to say, she still struggled to surrender to the idea that Kara deceived her for all this time. Emotionally speaking, she was distraught as that meant Kara would always be in danger.

Guilt swamped her system as Lena had a brief moment to come to terms that this was her fault. She still did not completely regret her creation of the kryptonite, but rather her idiotic assumption that she could have friends in her line of work. Lena had gravely miscalculated, believing that she could actually safely maintain a friendship with both Lillian and Lex in prison.

Lena's ill fated relationships with James was a side effect of her growing amorous attraction to the bright girl, she had hoped he would prove a potent distraction. He was not.

"You were her last link to being human," Alex spoke, shattering Lena's string of thoughts.

Lena tried to ignore her, but Agent Danvers caramel eyes caused her skin to flush and burn. If Alex was going to keep trying to get her to talk, it was in the least going to be on her terms,"Superman was wrong to have recruited me for this. He said you were too emotional, assuming I am not? My best friend was at the mercy of my delusional brother. And then in the midst of a life threatening battle, I learn that Kara had an entire secret life unbeknownst to me. You do not get to tell me that her last link to her humanity when she very well may be mine?"

For a fleeting moment, Lena felt better after getting that off her chest, even if it was rambling and ranting to Miss Danvers. Her heart skipped a couple hundred beats when she realised with a sinking feeling that Kara's eyes, while glazed over with pain, were wide open.

"I would have gone, you know that," Alex pointed out softly, her tone seeping with questions and genuine sorrow.

"If you had, Lex would have killed you. I fear that after this last stunt, I may be higher up on that kill list," Lena Luthor tilted her head slightly to meet Alex's apologetic golden oak eyes.

"Thank you," a slight smile touched her lips as Alex laid a hand on Lena's shoulder. "I know how much you care for each other, I only wish she had told you sooner."  
Lena simply nodded in agreement, no longer feeling in the most talkative mood. Her hand shifted slightly, something cold touched her fingertips. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Kara had shifted her hand so that their fingers were loosely intertwined.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," Alex said over her shoulder as she walked over to the pilot. The director spoke quietly to the pilot, likely inquiring how far away they were from National City amongst other things.

"Yeah, a friend," Lena muttered to herself, unable to mask the hefty disappointment, her gaze slowly returning to Kara's face.

The Kryptonian meet her with lovely light seafoam eyes that seeped with regret. Her chest rose and fell more steadily, reassuring Lena just enough that Kara would be okay.

"Sorry," she mumbled pitifully, voice hoarse and hardly recognizable.

"Hush, relax," Lena despising the fact that Kara felt the need to apologize. They could discuss their issues later, when she was not bleeding out onto the deck of a government helicopter.

"But-" Kara was interrupted by a rough cough, spitting up a couple drops of blood. Pain tightened her soft complexion as Supergirl struggled to sit up against the straps.

Raising her eyes for a brief moment to ensure Alex was not paying attention, Lena unhooked the straps as quietly as humanly possible. Kara tightened her hand around Lena's as she pulled herself up.

She leaned her back against the steel backing of the helicopter, head tilted to face Lena who had scooted next to Kara.

"You are my hero, Lena Luthor," Kara said through clenched teeth. She was still a little wobbly, however the Girl of Steel refused to lay down.

"You are delusional," Lena teased lightly,"I just fought a couple of henchmen after flying countless miles in the arms of a martian."

"I'm serious Lena, I don't know what I will do without you…" Another cough shook her body as she leaned forward slightly.

"Kara, we'll get through this. I'm not going to lose the most important person in my life to a little miscommunication," it was going to take a hell of a lot more than learning Kara Danvers is an alien to get Lena to hate her.

"So I have good news and bad news," Alex was focused on a small tablet in her hands as she walked over to Lena and Kara. She glanced up at them, an eyebrow arched in skepticism at seeing how close the two women were sitting.

"Dealers choice," Kara grumbled, resting her head against Lena's right shoulder.  
Her eyes widened just enough for Alex to notice but she forced herself to remain calm, raising her head higher to meet Agent Danvers thoughtful study.

"We are less than an hour from National City, where we can get Supergirl some proper medical attention," Alex stated as she examined a bandage that had a darker tint of red than the others, her voice shadowed in distress.  
"He escaped," Lena stated, voice shrouded in despire,"Lex is still out there." She actually had the slightest hope that between the DEO, Superman, and J'onn, somehow someone would catch him.

"Yeah…" Alex rubbed her forehead with her index finger and thumb,"We still have no idea how Lex found Kara, Brainy believes he has created some sort of instrument that can locate Kryptonians. The sooner we found out exactly how the sooner we can take him down."

"I can pull any and all of Lex's old blueprints, but he kept his old anti-alien projects a secret even from me," Lena offered quietly, keeping still as to not disturb Kara.

"That would be great, thank you," Alex nodded in appreciation,"I will be sure to get you a DEO ID, our resources are at your disposal."

"As is LCorps," Miss Luthor said with a pained sigh,"I am no longer safe… I said some things that upset him."

"This is bad, isn't it?" A tired Kara squeaked, snuggling up closer in a desperate attempt to absorb Lena's burning warmth.  
"Yeah," Lena knew that Kara would do anything to protect her, but who would protect Kara? She lacked supernatural super powers, no fantastical speed or impossible strength, just her impressive IQ,"I won't let him hurt you, not again."

Hesitant at first, Lena protectively coiled an arm around Kara. She blinked in surprise, startled at how frigid the alien's skin was compared to her own blazing touch,"You've protected earth time and time again, maybe it is time you let us protect you."  
"And how is that? National City has become very dependant on Supergirl," Alex pointed out reluctantly,"Even with DEO agents going undercover and J'onn covering the image front, there is so much we can not do without her."  
"I can have some of my weapons specialists work on some weapons that can help take down more threatening criminals," Lena murmured thoughtfully,"But Kara needs a chance to recover at her own pace. Safe and away from National City, away from Lex."  
"I can still fight him," Kara declared feebly as another bought of shivers consumed her slouching stature.

"What are you suggesting? To ship her off to some safe house until this is over?" Alex rolled her eyes at her sisters outburst as she turned her attention to Lena.

"I have a safe house, completely off record where she would be safe. I can equip the house with security measurements in case he finds her," by off the record, she meant she bought a cabin in the woods on the side of a mountain. The only way to get there was by plane and had limited connection to the outside world.

"And leave her there unguarded? Alone? I don't think so," Alex Danvers narrowed her eyes in thought. "What if I sent a team with her?"

Lena pondered for a couple of moments as she considered the offer. The less people that knew about the cabin the better, even if in this situation it would be ideal to have the DEOs A team to protect Supergirl,"More people mean more supplies. More traffic. More vulnerabilities, he just has to find the right agent and exploit their weakness and...game over."  
"That's true," Pure desperation drained her face, drawing Lena's attention to how exhausted Agent Danvers appeared. Lena now noticed the dark rings under her eyes, how there was a tired hunch that formed in Alex's demeanor.

"Who do you trust most to not give away the location the cabin?" She questioned as she contemplated a viable plan.

"Brainy," Kara wheezed ,lifting her head for a fleeting moment as she unapologetically interrupted Alex.

"Hear me out before interrupting," Lena asked with careful consideration,"I give Brainy the coordinates and a restricted network phone. That way we can still communicate safely. When Lex becomes a series threat, we'll return."

"You? You'd go with her?" Alex questioned, tone quivering in admiration and a touch of perplexity.

"We're both in danger from Lex. He has allies within LCorp, those who would be rewarded handsomely if they killed me," there was a part of her that longed for the chance to get away from the monotonous life as CEO but a potent sense of trepidation about being alone with Kara for an unforeseeable amount of time.

"What exactly happened?" The DEO agent sat down on a thin metal chair that was bolted to the floor to the side of the bed.  
"We were almost out when Lex crashed through the ceiling. I couldn't fight him…" She trailed off, partially stalling as she contemplated how to word what had happened.

"I had to keep his attention so J'onn could get to him so I said somethings that may have angered him," Lena kept it vague, desperately hoping that neither would question her.

"I would imagine saying that you loved an alien would make him a little more than mad," Kara voice trembled with amusement.  
"Don't make me take that back," Lena said, unable to fight the smile that breached her lips. As far as Kara knew, that love was platonic, but Lex knew her better than that. An ominous feeling in her chest forced Lena to realize her brother would unfortunately deduce the true meaning of her words.

"I don't know about this…" Alex said with heavy skepticism,"Having both of you at the same location? If he finds you… No. It's putting too much at risk. Kara just needs time to recover, and when Lex is captured you can return."  
"With all due respect Director Danvers, that is not your decision. You have no idea what Lex is capable of, we don't know what exactly he did to her, one thing I can guarantee is that it's not only physical, but possibly mental damage," Lena met Alex's challenged glare with her own.

"Please, stop arguing," Kara's chest jerked forwards as another round of coughing violently shook her body. A thin trail of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as a low groan escaped her lips.

"Alex, do something!" Lena demanded, every part of her screamed try anything regardless of the lack of knowledge in the medical field.

"I can't… Kara doesn't exactly apply to normal human medical treatments. Not unless we either weaken her with Kryptonite or she burns out her powers, which in this state I'm not sure is a good idea," the Danvers sister sighed helplessly.

All Lena could do was watch, holding her breath until Kara's erratic breathing steadied. She finally allowed herself to breathe, that was until the gorgeous alien resumed her former position in leaning against Lena's shoulder.

Seeing the vulnerable hero like this shattered her heart, she just wanted to protect her. To hold Kara safely in her arms and let someone else do the fighting. Let someone else risk their life and let Kara lead her own, preferably one where they were more than friends.

"What do you want to do?" Lena questioned softly, offering the only she could; a choice.

Her response came quicker than either Lena or Alex anticipated,"the cabin."

"Okay than," Agent Danvers simply nodded in agreement, poorly hiding the disappointment in her tone.

Lena, however, elated that Kara choose her over her sister. Over taking up the mantle of Supergirl again when she recovered from her external wounds, Kara Danvers choose Lena Luthor.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is a strong possibility that Lex will attack in the next 15 days," a young man spoke with an air of insight.

"And if anything systematically changes, please alert us immediately. Any confirmed sightings, any attacks. Silence, in this case, is worse than anything. The longer he plots, the more risk there is," Lena reminded Brainy for the umptenth time.

He simply nodded in agreement and turned his attention back onto a simplistic onyx watch that he was fiddling with. On the table inches away lay three identical watches, the only difference being their colors. One a creamy white, another a dark sapphire blue and the last a sleek ruby.

"Can I speak with you, for just a second?" A tall man dressed in checkered plaid shirt and simple black glasses had separated himself from the small crowd that gathered in the DEO's main hub.

"If you must," Lena was combing over the coding for a private link for the last time, ensuring that the connection between Brainy's mainframe link to her personal service was as secure as possible. There was no way in hell she was going to jeopardize Kara's safety because of some shoddy coding.

"Lena," his voice lowered with urgency.

"Fine," Lena and Clark stepped away to a quiet corridor, out of sight and out of mind from the D.E.O. agents.

"I just want to warn you," he said, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Trust me, Mr. Kent. We have enough rations for several months, the cabin has already been outfitted with the latest technologies. Brainy has a direct link to the system and is amplifying fourth emergency beacon as we speak. I have considered every possible situation and taken every precaution," Lena had to say the exact same thing to Alex and J'onn on multiple occasions throughout the past week,"Not to mention the infrared barriers I've installed on the planes. Whatever device Lex used to hunt Kara down won't work."

"This is not the speech you are anticipating, just merely advice," His gaze shifted behind Lena, focusing on the quaint party going on behind her.

"Advice?" That was the last thing she was expecting from the Man of Steel. Curiosity got the best of her, nodding to let him continue.

"I know you'll put yourself in between Kara and any danger, and that's exactly what I'm worried about. No matter how prepared you are to risk yourself, remember that Kara is just as prepared to sacrifice herself for you."  
Lena listened in silence, waiting for Clark to get to a point that she had not already considered herself.

"I genuinely appreciate all that you are doing for Kara, she really needs a vacation, just as much as you do. Take advantage of this time, have fun. Distract her from this mess," Clark dipped his head down towards Lena,"I'm sure she'll do a fine job distracting you from business nonsense," Clark added with a smirk that hinted he was aware of something she was not.

Lena raised an eyebrow in response, skeptical at what he was hinting at,"This business nonsense is what is financing your cousin's little vacation."  
"Ms. Luthor, I am merely suggesting that you embrace this unfortunate situation and turn it into something fun," his broad shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug before he walked away, heading towards the small crowd,"You are not hiding your exhaustion as well as you think you are."

Lena's crystal green-blue eyes followed the Kryptonian, her gaze drifting away in search of a different alien. Within seconds, she spotted the intoxicating smile of a laughing women with silky blond hair flowing over her shoulders. Her head turned ever so slightly, her own gaze being snagged against Lenas'. While Kara appeared her usual jolly self, there was still a suspicious murkiness hidden in her captivating depths that deeply concerned Lena Luthor.

She allowed a smile to slip and headed over to Kara, ignoring the bile that rose in her throat. Each step she took it became harder to retain her strict business demeanor until it melted away as Kara drew her in for a hug.

"It's been too long," the younger Danvers sister teased with an affectionate grin.

"It's been like three days Kara," Lena could not resist a slight huff of amusement,"I had some things to take care of, making sure L-Corp is safe and secure during my absence."

"Were you surprised? It was Alex's idea, as a thank you," Kara gestured to the table cluttered with various sweets.

"Uh- yes. This was a nice little surprise," She was, and still not, one for surprises however the gesture was nice. Lena anxiously wanted this party to end so that she and Kara could begin their travels to the Rocky Mountains. She feared every corner would hide Lex, ready and waiting to kill her,"I feel a tad underdressed."  
Lena, expecting another hour long lecture from Alex and Clark, had worn a simple flamingo pink hoodie that had the 'CatCo Media' logo on the back with dusky gray sweatpants.

"Don't worry, we'll be heading out soon," Kara elbowed Lena lightly in the side,"Just savor these last moments with civilization, okay?"

"Okay," Lena gave a quick nod. The Girl of Steel blended back into the crowd of people, primarily consisting of DEO agents and Kara's family. Parties, corporate or not, were not particularly fun for the Luthor heiress, although there were no dirty looks or hideous rumors being whispered about here.

Lena slipped away from the mass with ease, darting through an empty hall. Her limbs roared with exhaustion, it becoming harder to keep her eyes open with each step.

The past week was unimaginably hectic as she spent the first three days at Kara's bedside as she recovered, making countless calls regarding LCorp. When the Kryptonian women finally recovered physically, had forced herself to leave and attend certain things personally. She proceeded with extreme caution while stocking up her private jet, making sure that each purchase was untraceable.

Apprehension pricked her skin as she slid out her phone, opening up her business email. She scanned through the subject lines for anything that screamed importance. It appeared that she had done an adequate job, as most of the emails could be dealt with by her stand in.

Footsteps approached from the direction of the party, provoking Lena to look away from her phone to see whom was approaching. She was startled to see that it was Alex, her walking had an exasperated quickness.

"Hey, slow down," Lena put an arm out to stop the irritated Director,"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," the vexed expression on her face only intensified.

"Obviously not," she said pointedly,"What happened?"  
"It's just my mother," Alex reluctantly confessed, appearing rather crest-fallen,"She is nonstop about badgering me about finding a suitable wife to have kids with. Constantly questioning my ability to balance dating and being the Director because I allowed Kara to get captured."

"Ah, I see. Usual motherly pestering?" One of the advantages of her strained relationship with Lillian was that she did not have to have to discuss her personal life.

"I only escaped because she ambushed Kara, although she won't be getting anything useful out of her," Alex leaned against the opposing wall.

"How is the dating game, Ms. Director of the DEO?" Lena teased lightly, stomach churning as she desperately desired to ask about Kara. She was so tempted to ask some how casually her alien sister had mentioned any crushes or people she was attracted to. Preferably if any of these attractions were specifically female.

"It's not too shabby, how about you, Miss Luthor? Any decent people out there in the corporate world that have caught your eye?" Alex replied with a half hearted grin.

"Ha! No, greedy old white guys are not my style," A genuine laugh escaped Lena's lips,"There is someone… But I can't do anything about it."

"Why not?" There was authentic interest in Director Danvers voice that was not there before.

"I can't risk losing them," Lena almost said 'her' but caught herself last second,"They mean to much too me."

"Do you even know how they feel?" Alex questioned, head tilted slightly down in thought.

"No, but…" She sighed heavily, gaze dropping to the floor,"It's complicated."  
"And not saying anything as your feelings grow will only make things worse. The longer you hold off of these feelings the worse they get, trust me, I know. You're going to wish you said something sooner," the elder sister advised carefully.

"Yeah, maybe," Lena mumbled reluctantly. Maybe Alex had a point, she had shoved the aggressively homosexual attraction towards Kara in to a billion tiny boxes until she had comfortably misplaced her desires out on James. She only managed to drive away a friend and intensifying her feelings for the Kryptonian in the process.

"Oh, perfect. Just the two women I was looking for," Brainiac 5 poked his head around the corner,"I have some… unfortunate news."

"Spill it Brainy," Alex ordered as an expression of worry caused creases at the bridge of her brow.

"It seems that someone has leaked that Miss Luthor is going on vacation with a mysterious guest. Paparazzi are lining up outside the runway as we speak."

"What? Why?" The Director pondered for a split second before ordering,"It's time to go now. Have everyone in the trucks ready to roll out in ten minutes."

"I bet Lex has a bounty on our heads, having the public on the lookout for us to know where we are," Lena presented as she hurriedly followed Alex.

"Alright Agents, we're cutting this a little short. Someone got careless, we're going to have some unwarranted attention down at the strip. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get Supergirl and Lena out without more news crews showing up. Nothing changes, just keep your faces hidden," Alex spoke with confident authority.

Within a blink of an eye, the D.E.O. agents snapped into action. Nearly half of them hustled off to the garage to get the trucks ready, while a select handful dashed to the Agent's Quarters.

She grabbed the watches and shoved them in to her pant pockets, hoping the fourth worked enough so she could adjust it manually from the cabin.

Lena scanned the room until she spotted Kara, whom was struggling to fasten a thick coat while balancing two large duffle bags.

She navigated her way around the agents left monitoring the hub,"Need a hand?" Lena offered with an extended hand.

"Uh, yeah, um. Thanks," Kara passed off a surprisingly hefty duffle bag. She adjusted her glasses ever so slightly, resulting in an unwarranted flutter in Lena's chest, before finishing buttoning up the jacket.

"Are you ready?" Her tongue seemed unnaturally heavy as the inoculant feeling of panic set in once more.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kara chuckled half-heartedly,"I just hope you have enough food stocked."

"I made sure of it," Lena reassured her with a quick smile. She grabbed a hold of her wrist, leading Kara towards the exit. The two women traveled down a brightly lit hallway for a short minute until they pushed through heavy steel door. The doorway opened to five large SUVs lined up along the side of the street.

"Are you sure there isn't a quieter way to sneak us off?" Kara asked quietly as they were basically shoved in to the fourth car by Alex. Their bags were taken by an agent on stand by who set down the bags in the trunk. Lena slid in first, followed closely by Kara and Alex.

"Four planes are harder to track than just one. These paparazzi assholes could just be a cover for Lex so he can attack during the chaos," It was Alex that explained the plan, passing two terribly large sunglasses to Kara and Lena.

"Right..." Kara grumbled as the engine started to rumble louder, carefully putting the large pair of glasses over her lead-infused frame. Simultaneously, all five cars jutted into action, slowly making their way out of the parking garage.

"Don't go getting engaged while I'm gone" Kara baited her sister,"I want detailed descriptions of every girl and every date when I get back."

"Of course not," Alex placed a hand over Kara's,"Don't get too comfortable with your civilian life, I'm not sure how long National City can handle itself without Supergirl." Her chestnut eyes shifted towards Lena's direction,"Or without its resident Luthor."

She looked away, biting gently down on her tongue to deter the blooming smile from broadening further. Lena slid on the sunglasses, the world around becoming several shades darker just as the SUV slid on to the crowded city road.

"Have either of you heard anything from Lex?" Kara inquired, masking a faint waver in her soft voice.

"No. Mother refuses to talk to me about Him. I've spent the past week focused on preparing for my leave of absence," Lena drew in a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. Every turn she expected Lex to be looming with some sort of armada preparing to kill them.

"A couple scattered reports south of Smallville, only one of which was confirmed," Alex muttered, clearly stressed,"Every agent across the nation is looking out for him, I will have Brainy let you know for every confirmed sighting."

"Okay…" Her discomfort was promotine in the way she shifted in the seat, flinching when her elbow brushed against Lena's.  
A familiar ache jabbed her heart, just as it had done the second she laid eyes on the broken body of Kara in that horrid cage. In this particular case, she hated to be right. Kara tried to hide it, but Lex had damaged more than her body, he had crushed her spirit.

"This will be good for you Kara, you've been working so hard these past few years as Supergirl. The only sort of time off you took was for Barry and Iris' wedding, and that wasn't particularly relaxing," Alex feigned a cheerful tune.

"Ah, yes, the very relaxing experience of watching a Nazi version of myself dying," The Girl of Steel shuddered.

Lena glanced at Kara at the mention of Nazis, eyes wide,,"What on earth are you talking about?" She would have remembered hearing about Supergirl fighting Nazis.

Kara, with the occasional help from Alex, launched into strange story involving multiple earths, an evil Supergirl, and a confusing amount of other superheroes with equally confusing names. As Kara described what happened to her and how close she became to death, nauseous swamped over Lena. She knew there were countless of stories she would hear, but hearing the women she loved recount horrors from just a year ago was downright alarming.

Kara was relentlessly taunting her sister about a women named Sara as the SUV train rolled into a private airfield. Dozens of people lined the streets holding cameras as they were held back by a scores of policemen. Five small sleek raven jets stood tall in their respective lanes.

The car slowed to a stop alongside the others. Alex was the first to hop out of the SUV, slamming the door shut behind her. Lena could see her carefully examine their surroundings, eyes narrowed as she diligently assessed the gathered assembly yards away.

The next forty seconds ticked by excruciatingly slow as Lena awaited for Director Danvers' signal. An agent wordlessly retrieved Kara's luggage from the trunk, forcing the trunk door shut so hard the car shook. Alex said something inaudible, the message being relayed by their driver with a single word,"Go."

"Here we go…" Kara muttered under her breath as the leather creaked under their weight shifting off of the seat.

Lena gently pulled the handle of the door, opening it slowly, still skeptical that it was completely safe. She did not realize she was holding her breath until she set both of her feet down against the hard pavement, allowing herself to feel a smidgen of relief.

Kara slid out behind her, staying extremely close to Lena's right side. Far off in the distance police sirens sounded, resulting in a heart crushing squeak of fear from the alien next to her. People were shouting from across the line of police, waving around cameras with aggressive flashing lights.

Lena felt a hand grasping for hers, heart quickening to a concerningly high rate as Kara laced her fingers together with Lena's. The Luthor heiress gave a faint squeeze, hoping that the simple gesture would give the alien women some comfort.

In rhythm with the four other sets of body doubles, Kara and Lena sauntered with a shared sense of false confidence. Their strides were stagnated, incidentally taking extended strides to arrive in the safety of the plane seconds quicker.

Lena lifted her free hand, placing it on a biometrics scanner where a handle usually would be. A single beep was followed by a flashing green light that allowed for the airplanes door to slide open.

Dramatically, Lena leaned down with her left hand gesturing towards the entrance,"Ladies first."

A sweet smile crawled on to Kara's face as she stepped in to the plane, keeping her tight grip entrapping Lena's hand. Briefly forgetting her own strength, Kara tugged Lena after her. The exhausted business women was not expecting this and stumbled in to the jet. The only thing that kept her from crashing in to the hard metal floor of the plane was that her hand was still intertwined with Kara's.

Overhead, a plain automatic voice spoke, jolting Kara and Lena apart,"Departing in twenty seconds. Please buckle up."

The plane was so crowded with hefty boxes, seating was limited. Lena may have gone overboard with stocking up food and had made sure she had a large collection of movies and television shows to entertain them both. Limited as in the only seats that were left were where the typical pilot and copilot seats in the front of the jet.

Kara plopped down in the copilot seat as she shook her head once with amusement,"I think this will last us maybe a week tops."

"You're one expensive friend, you know that?" Lena laughed as she settled into the pleasantly soft seat,"I may have to sell some of L-Corp's holdings if you keep this up."

The jet engine purred softly as it's engines fired in to action. All five of the planes rose steadily into the air by order of the preprogrammed system provided by Lena and Brainiac 5. Four zeros flashed in green as the voice came back on,"Destination arrival in two hours and fifty one minutes."

"Only three hours away?" Kara asked, turning on her side so she could talk directly to Lena,"Where is this little cabin of yours?" She grabbed the sunglasses between her thumb and index finger, folding it up before tossing over her shoulder.

"Ever heard of the Rocky Mountains?" Lena asked, shuffling her position enough so she could see Kara. The captivating Kryptonian had drawn her hands underneath her chin, sky blue eyes that pierced her heart.

"I was honestly expecting it to be somewhere obscure, like Mount Everest," Kara adjusted her glasses so they fit properly on the bridge of her nose.

"Don't tempt me, I'm at my limits with humanity," she said with an exaggerated frown.

"You wouldn't leave me, your only friend?" Kara backed away a couple of inches, hand resting over her heart in a painfully obvious at appearing pained.

"It depends on how crazy you make me in our time of isolation," Lena taunted with a warm smirk.

 _Not that Kara could ever drive me away._

"Need I remind you this was your idea?" Something behind her smothering sapphire iris stirred as several clouds seemed to clear. Kara covered her mouth in pursuit of hiding a yawn.

"Need I remind you this is for your safety?" Lena reminded her with a softened voice,"Now, relax. You need to sleep."  
"And you don't?" Kara shot back, attempting to stifle another yawn,"I'm not blind Lena. I know you were running L-Corp on my bedside for those first couple days. You're going to work yourself do death someday."

Her jaw tightened in consternation as Lena sincerely believed that in Kara's medically induced coma she would not have been aware of her presence,"Damn it Alex."

"It wasn't actually her, I could hear your ramblings when I slipped in and out of consciousness," Kara confessed, meeting Lena's surprised stare.

Lena froze in thought as she hazily recalled those first couple of days. Kara had remained conscious for a couple of hours riding on adrenaline after their arrival at the D.E.O. only to crash for nearly seventy-two hours straight. The first day was downright terrifying, Kara's heart rate fluctuated greatly. Slowly, under the highly concentrated Red sunlight, her internal wounds healed.

During those dreadfully long days, Lena was an absolute wreck. Unapologetically so emotional she hadn't eaten, hardly slept and only speaking to Alex or Brainy. Alex had been kind enough to bring in a small desk and a cott, only one of which she used to do some half-ass some L-Corp paperwork. What exactly had Kara heard? Annoyed ramblings out some moron lawyers or her confessing to Brainy why she was so emotional.

"Lena…" The way her voice faltered with contemplation as Kara adjusted her position once more as she burrowed into the soft chair. She drew the coat closer around her face to keep out the chilling air.

"Yeah?" Her heart almost jumped out of her throat, pushing aside the overwhelming side of herself that desperately wanted Kara to confess first.

"Take a nap," Kara mumbled through the thick cotton folds of her sleeves. Her entire body relaxed with a single breath as she settled down to sleep.

' _How is it humanly possible for someone to look so adorable?'_ Lena thought to herself, hopelessly yearning to take this girl into a tight embrace and never let her go. The lowering sun against the horizon cast a pale shade of lavender light against the pale Kryptonians body. Kara, for the first time in weeks, appeared at peace.

A sly sigh escaped her lips as her eyes carefully scanned every centimeter of the face that deceived her for so long. Lena should have recognized that little scar just above her left eyebrow, her entrancing smile. The laugh that would catch her heart off guard. The kind sky blue eyes that always left Lena wanting more.

As the saying goes, love truly is blind. She pushed aside all of those coincidences and close calls and chalked them up as luck. Perhaps somewhere, deep down Lena knew the truth but just did not want to admit it. Her best friend had been lying to her since the day they met, and while she knew Kara had her reasons, it still stung.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena awoke to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She slowly blinked open her eyes, pleased to be greeted by the soft smile of Kara.

The world around her was muggy and confusing as Lena questioned where they were for a brief moment. The rush of frosty air confirmed her befuddled assumption that they had indeed arrived. She could hardly make out the outline of a log cabin from the window of the airplane.

"Morning sunshine," the gorgeous girl yawned, stretching out her arms above her head.

"How long have we been here?" She ran a rough calculation through her brain,"We should have arrived with an hour or so of sunlight."

"It was dusk when I woke up. You looked so peaceful so I let you sleep a little longer," Kara admitted. She stood up and stretched for a moment,"Then I got hungry."

"Of course you are," Lena rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her head of pounding grogginess. She slowly made her way to her feet, rushed by a feeling of dizziness that faded just as quickly as it came over.

"Take what you can carry," she said over her shoulder. Bright spot lights flickered on in the plane, highlighting the messy bun that Kara loosely tossed her hair in. She bit down on her cheek as a distraction from her pulsating heartbeat.

Lena squeezed through the maze of boxes, sliding open the airplane door with one hand. She slid two of the lighter boxes across the floor so it was right at the gaping entrance. She grabbed the handles of the box, carefully making her way to the porch so she did not trip on the forest litter.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a single key, placing it in the keyhole in the doorknob. It took her a moment to unlock the four deadbolts until she was able to open the door. Lena turned to see where Kara was, only to be addressed by a towering stack of boxes.

The second her body passed through the doorway, bright white lights filled the entire cabin. She was immediately hit with a smokey wood scent as Lena walked over to the kitchen,"If you want to bring in the supplies I can find something for dinner."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Kara called over her shoulder eagerly as she sped off to retrieve more crates.

Lena snagged one of the butchers knife that sat next to the stove, slicing through the tape with ease. After carefully setting the knife back on the counter, she popped open the box to reveal small boxes of microwavable meals. Knowing Kara's insatiable appetite, Lena made sure she bought not just fresh foods but also some tolerable easy make boxes that would last somewhat longer.

"Shit," the digital clock on the microwave displayed the time in bright green numbers. 8:24pm.

She was supposed to call Brainiac 5 the minute they landed, which according to Kara was over an hour ago.

Lena hurriedly grabbed the watches, gently setting them onto the counter. She took the pale white watch and tapped the little blue button on the side. Small white letters spelling the word "Connecting" flashed repeatedly until it quickly changed to "Connected".

"Is everything alright? What took so long?" While the speakers were slightly staticy, she easily recognized the voice as Alex.

"We're here and safe. We fell as sleep," Lena explained, turning to the sound of boxes crashing against the floor. Kara tripped over her own feet and proceeded to toss several crates across the living room.

"What was that?" Brainy chimed in.

"Kara," She sighed,"Destroying my house."

"Lena?" Alex said hesitantly.

"Did he show yet?" She averted her gaze as Kara quickly picked up each box, stacking them next to the pantry.

"No, but there has been an interesting development," The elder Danvers sister spoke carefully,"Is Kara with you?"

"She went out to get more supplies, what's going on?" Lena demanded as dread slowly creeping through her gut.

"Some of the pictures got leaked from the airport," Alex said so slowly Lena assumed at first it was poor connection.

"Were any of the airplanes followed?" She would be destroyed if anyone else had gotten hurt because of her and Alex's ploy to sneak Kara away.

"No-" there was a couple seconds of inaudible mumblings from the other end in National City.

"There are some interesting rumors going around online. Mostly clickbait about you fleeing from Lex because of threats and stuff," Brainy cut off Alex,"As well as several with a picture of you two holding hands. The National City Gazette even posted a quick story on its site, claiming that you were escaping with your girlfriend to escape Lex's wrath."

"Oh," Lena muttered, a sour taste filling her mouth as her breakfast threatening to come up,"The rumors will die down by the time we return."

"Alex, can I talk to Miss Luthor alone for a moment please?" Brainy requested. She could faintly hear Alex reluctantly agreeing to just ninety seconds.

"If you have something to say, say it now," Lena murmured,"Before she returns."

"Regarding about what you told me that night, I do not understand why these rumors cannot be true. It is rather obvious that Kara cares for you," Brainy spoke with his usual know-it all tone,"Perhaps it is in the same way."

"Hey, Alex is on the line berating me, cool her off will you?" Lena spoke loudly as Kara returned for the last time with an even larger stack of boxes, this time however she flew horizontally through the door to avoid tripping.

"Miss Luthor…" Brainy warned before she could hear Alex rejoining the alien by the passing increase of static as the microphone was shifted.

Lena tossed Kara the watch so she could start working on dinner. While she personally was not hungry, Lena needed a distraction. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she tried to control her breathing and remain calm.

She grabbed a random box of mac n' cheese, quietly pulling out the pot required. By the time she had the noodles cooking in the boiling water, Kara hung up the communicator.

"Brainy says it's supposed to snow," the Kryptonian commented as she started to put away the groceries.

"Did I forget to mention the only heat in this place is a fireplace?" Lena casually commented, regretting the decision she made years ago to keep a more rustic feel by not including a heating unit.

"Seriously?" Kara groaned,"So now I have to go gather sticks in the freezing dark?"

"Are Kryptonians sensitive to the cold?" Lena questioned, genuinely curious, stirring the noodles with a wooden spatula.

"Not especially no. I'm just not fond of creepy woods," Kara replied distractedly, shuffling through a box,"Anything else I need to know about this quaint cabin of yours?"

"There's only one bed," Lena hesitated for another moment,"One bathroom."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not sleeping on the couch," Kara opened up one of the damaged crates to find a bunch of bruised fruits.

"Neither am I," the raven haired women frowned for a fleeting moment as she only now considered that they would have to share a bed.

Lena grabbed a pair of thick mitts, carefully grabbing the handles of the pot and carried it over to the sink. She slowly drained the steaming water out into the strainer, wincing when a few droplets splattered against her skin.

She poured the noodles back in to the pot, slowly stirring in the pack of cheese.

"I hope you weren't expecting anything fancy," Lena stepped aside for Kara to scoop herself a bowl.

"This is perfect," she lightly blew over the pot, cooling off the pasta quickly.

She left Kara to eat so she could set up the infrared barrier devices around the house. Lena grabbed a small metal container that held four little blinking black cubes, placing one on the kitchen counter. Hopefully whatever device Lex had used would not be able to locate Supergirl with the disturbance of the dampeners.

The cabin appeared completely untouched, every piece of ugly red-brown furniture in their rightful place. Dust caked each surface as she resisted the temptation to sneeze when she sent down the first cube.

Lena climbed the wood staircase that creaked loudly when she put weight on to it. At the top of the stairs was a large loft that worked as a second floor, partially opening up to the living room on one side.

She placed another cube on the windowsill, briefly getting distracted by the stunning view of a misty lake down at the bottom of the ravine. Maybe she would take a break from L-Corp work, at least for the first couple of days. When

Lena turned to leave, the simple monochromatic black comforter that laid over the top of the queen size bed. She sharply inhaled, wondering how long she could stay up to avoid sleeping next to her.

"Can we go get some wood please? Before I freeze to death?" Kara called from downstairs.

"Supergirl afraid of the dark?" Lena called back as she hurriedly walked down the stairs.

"I don't feel like squaring off against a bear, thank you very much," she grumbled as Lena appeared with the final cube. The third she had placed in the bathroom on her way back to the kitchen where she found two massive flashlights.

"Here," Lena handed one of the lights to Kara.

The Kryptonian led the way out of the house, flicking on the switch so a bright LED white light lit her path. Lena kept close behind her, rather having an invincible alien as a barrier than confront any dangerous wildlife.

"Who's afraid of the dark now?" Kara breathed as they reached the edge of the forest. Towering trees hid the luminous moon above, casting unnatural shadows amongst the grove.

"Just shut up and hold the sticks," Lena spotted several large hawthorn branches and handed them to Kara,"Time for you to pull your own weight."

"Hmph," a slight crease appeared in between her brow, the one that displayed her agitation.

The two woman gathered woodstock as quickly as they could, forcing to stop as a sparse number of flakes

made their way through the tree.

"I guess this will do," Lena wheezed, her chest constricted by the numbing air. Kara simply turned in the direction of the cabin, feet no longer touching the ground. Kara's bundle was easily triple what Lena gathered for herself, although Lena was limited by physical strength.

By the time they stepped through the doorway snow was falling steadily, already coating the sleeping forest with a thin layer of frost. Lena carefully piled half of her load in to the fireplace and helped Kara unload her stack in a metal basket to use later.

"Now I just need to find the matches…" Lena proceeded to brush off some dirt on her jacket and was about to head to the kitchen when a weird whistling filed the room. It only lasted for a split second until fire erupted from the hearthside.

"You don't always have to use your powers, not here," the Luthor women pointed out gently,"Enjoy your time away."

"All I want to do is sleep," Kara confessed, glancing at Lena. The flickering orange light against her pale complexion drew Lena's attention to how completely drained the heroine was. Pale circles had formed around her eyes that struggled to stay open.

"I'll be up in a moment," she said, gently pushing the alien in to the direction of the stairs.

Kara hobbled away mumbling about something, dragging her feet with each step. She glided up the stairs without another word to Lena as she disappeared in the shadows of the loft.

"This woman is going to kill me," Lena murmured under her breath. She stood in the middle of the room, torn between going to sleep next to the girl she yearned for or to pass out on the couch.

She reluctantly made her way up the stairs aware that she could not avoid sleeping next to Kara forever, flicking off the light switches by the staircase. Darkness swamped the first floor, although the dancing fire reclaimed a cozy feeling throughout the cabin.

Her heart rate increasing dramatically with each step until she reached the top, internally grateful that Kara had already changed into a black tank-top and blue gym shorts. Her hair was carelessly thrown to one side, round face completely devoid of makeup.

"Ah, so you're giving into temptation as well," Kara said as she lifted the comforter on the right side of the bed, setting her glasses down on the nightstand. She burrowed herself underneath the layers of sheets. When the Kryptonian women finally settled, she had her back facing the wall.

"It's been a week," Lena laughed dryly, delighted to see a genuine smile sprout from Kara. She turned off the bathroom light, leaving just the faint glow from the fire below.

Her heart pummeled faster, making it difficult to breathe under the crushing weight of lust. Lena made herself comfortable underneath the mountain of blankets, giving in to the temptation to lay down on her side to face Kara. They were just inches away, inches from the alien she adored to the ends of the universe.

"Night," Kara grumbled, half asleep already.

"Night," Lena whispered. She finally allowed herself to relax with heavy sigh, limbs aching from the week of nonstop stress. The steady breathing resonating from Kara gave her an anchor to focus on so her overactive brain could wind down from the mind numbing week she had had.

Within the next ten minutes, both Kara and Lena were sound asleep as the snow outside escalated to a full out snowstorm.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can never run from me," a grossly deep voice hissed in her ear. Her eyes flashed open, finding herself back in Lex's hideout. Kara's arms were raised above her head, both in kryptonite shackles that burned her wrists.

Kara opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. She tried to look around, but her vision was blurry from the countless lacerations covering her body.

"You think she really cares for you? A disgusting alien that broke her trust? Lena is not very forgiving," Lex started polishing a kryptonite dagger,"Not that you'll live to see her again."

He raised the sparkling emerald dagger high into the air before plunging it straight through her heart, eyes widened that only aided in his crazed expression.

Kara woke to a scream originating from her own lips as she jolted up abruptly. The fatigued girl blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the darkness. The fire died sometime throughout the night, although the early dawn light gave new life to her surroundings.

"Kara?" Lena stirred.

The blonde women glanced at Lena, attempting to discourage her concern with a shrug but the women was already up and leaning closer.

"I-It was just a nightmare," she shrugged,"Nothing I haven't had before".

Every part of her being shouted, ordering Kara to tell Lee everything, but in the same time she could not. It would mean that she would have to confess to her that Lex used Lena as a way to torture her and she would then have to explain why it hurt so badly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked, tone sharp with concern. She scouted closer, wrapping her arm around Kara's shoulder as she roped the reluctant Kryptonian in to a consoling hug.

The gesture, while kind, only caused more pain deep in her heart. Kara was completely and utterly exhausted, unable to cope with her feelings for Lee.

Meeting Lena's brilliant fern eyes that twinkled with yellow flecks of affection, lit a fire within her soul. Now was probably the best time, especially when there was a trivial chance Lee would not remember.

"He used you against me Lee," Kara confessed faintly, turning her face away from Lena so she could not see the rosy blush that started to burn her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked softly in efforts to keep Kara talking.

"When Lex wasn't torturing me with some new kryptonite infused weapon, he rambled on about how you were a true Luthor deep down. That you'd hate me for lying," Kara was not anticipating the swell of emotion that brought tears to her eyes causing her throat to constrict as she felt herself losing control.

"He could not have been more wrong," Lee reassured Kara by drawing the alien even closer, resting her head against Kara's,"No more apologizing, you don't need to. Lex is unbelievably cruel and I know that just me simply saying that I forgive you won't help. You have to understand I will never leave you."

Kara did not respond, instead she just soaked in Lena's warm hug. What she needed now was a friend, not a girlfriend, just another person that would end up leaving her in the end. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Something about this one person seemed different, permanent even. Did she want to risk years of friendship for the risk of something greater?

'That is a question for a different day,' Kara thought as she pushed aside her rampant feelings for Lee and curled up even closer to her. 'Hopefully neither of us will remember this in the morning.'

The Kryptonian closed her eyelids for a heartbeat, opening them seemingly seconds later to harsh light filling the room. Somehow she and Lena had fallen asleep simultaneously and moved slightly during that time. While her head remained against Lena's neck, her right arm loosely hung around the other woman in a sort of cuddling position.

She withdrew her right arm, trying to get up without disturbing the heavily sleeping Lena. The bed shifted slightly as Kara put weight on her knees to lift her torso away but she remained unbothered. Kara, captivated by Lenas perfectly symmetrical square face, failed to notice the watch on the opposite nightstand vibrate violently.

"Shoot…" She grudgingly got out of bed, wrapping the coat that she had tossed over the chair the night before around her bare skin. Kara glided across the floor, hastily snagging the communication watch and darted downstairs.

Kara took refuge in the kitchen before answering the call with a quiet,"Hello?"

"We were worried when we didn't hear anything from you guys," Alex was on the other line, although she could hear Brainy agreeing with a distracted mumble.

"Relax, we're okay," there must have been something that disagreed with her statement as her sister responded very quickly.

"What did you do?" Director Danvers pestered affectionately,"Kick Lena off the bed?"

"Quite the opposite," Kara found herself professing to Alex and Brainy what happened in the early hours of the morning.

"How is it my sister gets to go away on a romantic vacation with the girl of her dreams and I'm stuck here fighting crime?" Alex lovingly badgered Kara.

"What is it with you twenty-first century women that can't communicate basic attraction to each other?" Brainy inquired before quickly adding,"Not that I'm referencing Young Danvers and Miss Luthor of course."

"Excuse me?" Alex and Kara spoke at the same time, equally astounded.

"I promised Miss L-" the line disconnected, leading Kara to suspect that Alex broke something.

Brainy's crucial slip up finally gave her confirmation of what she suspected for awhile now. It appeared that Lena was attracted to her in the same way and was skeptical on how Kara felt. But what to do with this information? A minuscule part of her wanted to push Lee away, for them to just stay friends and act like none of this happened. On the contrary, the vast majority of her heart desired for so much more than an uncomplicated friendship.

Kara needed to stop being afraid for Lee, she needed to let Lena make her own decisions. Maybe she would consider making a move, maybe she should.

She scarfed down half a box of granola bars, tossing away the final wrapper when Lena appeared in the kitchen doorway. Lena appeared disheveled and tired with her hair a tangled mess, but the determined gleam in her eyes said

otherwise.

"Bundle up Lee! We're going exploring!" Kara chirped, tossing a couple of the bars to Lena. She shoved the bars in the hoodie pocket, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Just let me see if Brainy has any updates," she reached for the spare watches resting on the counter.

"I just talked to Alex, no news on Lex," Kara shuffled through one of the duffle bags she brought. She pulled out a pair of heavy duty winter pants she bought specifically for this trip.

"Fine," Lena disappeared without another word. She could hear the creaking of the steps as she headed up the stairs to change into something warmer.

She slid on two black leather gloves and waited by the door for Lena, bouncing on her heels with eagerness to explore the new snowy world.

Lee appeared at the top of the steps, now sporting a long black cloak and hiking boots,"Think this will be warm enough?"

"Yes, now, hurry up!" Kara demanded excitedly. She could not remember the last time she was able to enjoy the frigid fun that came with feet of snow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lena reassured.

Kara opened up the door, welcoming the breath of icy air that slammed into her. Her eyes were not as sensitive to the blinding white of snow covering every surface possible compared to the humans vulnerability.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Kara gapped, hand sliding down the railing. The ground below her feet was unsteady as her boots sank through to the sturdier snow.

"It really is," Lena breathed from behind.

Kara examined the clearing, deciding to take path that led to the bottom of a deep ravine.

"You choose the hardest path, didn't you?" Lena complained, but the soft crunching quickened to Kara's pace relayed that she was still following.

"Aw come on, live a little," she slowed just enough for Lee to walk beside her. Kara risked a quick glance at Lena, one that sent her heart in to a state of gay panic. Heat had risen to the brunette's cheeks, her face was framed perfectly by her slightly wavy hair.

The slope was not as steep as she expected, however it would likely be an issue coming back up. Trees of all kinds and sizes scattered the forest floor, hardly recognizable with the thin layer of ice that wrapped each branch.

One step at a time, Kara and Lena made their way down. Lena always had a hand on a tree for support, were as Kara had snagged a sturdy branch to lean on. The sun-rays bounced off of the icicles, giving off an incredible shine throughout the forest.

They managed to get to the bottom without too much difficulty, a couple of close calls here and there but nothing that a little bit of levitation could not fix.

The ravine was peaceful, cleared of everything except for a mediocre pond. A few bushes sprouted around the edge weighed down by inches of snow. Massive stone outcroppings jutted out above the pond, working as a great place to jump into the pond during the summer months.

Kara, one foot at a time, ventured out onto the icy rock surface to get a better view of the pound,"Maybe we should both be put in life threatening situations closer to the summer?"

"Being friends with you is a life threatening situation," Lena replied from a couple steps behind, releasing a surprising cry followed by a sickening snap seconds later.

"Lee?" Kara turned around to see Lena clutching her left foot. Rigid pain stiffened her demeanor as she attempted to put weight on her foot. Guilt flashed through her heart, it was her fault they were down here.

"Shit," Lena seethed through a clenched jaw, releasing a thin sigh. She leaned her head back, trying to roll her ankle as a testing measure for pain,"I really hope it's not broken."

"Let's get you back to the house," Kara said, her voice seeping with apprehension.

She reached out a hand to give Lena a sturdy anchor so she could get on to her one good foot without having to apply pressure to the other. Lena gratefully accepted, pulling herself up with a low groan of agony.

Kara, pushing aside her uncontrollable thoughts, tightly folded her arm around Lena's waist.

"Hold on tight," Kara warned as she slowly lifted off the ground. Lena instantly tossed her arms around her neck, locking her fingers together as a sort of safety measure. The cabin was a mere thirty second flight, but it felt unmeasurably longer. The hand that secured Lena tingled with nervousness as she feared that the women she cared so much for would slip away.

Kara peeked at Lena as she lowered them onto the front porch. Her soft crystal blue gaze melding with Lee's challenging mariner, practically begging the alien to lean closer.

Unable to resist any longer, Kara abandoned all reservations and inclined her torso just enough to press her lips against Lena's. The last thing she expected was to be met with astonishing amount of pressure as the Luthor women kissed back.

Her grip loosened as they separated, exchanging an equally bewildered glance. Lena's sharp features were stiff, flushed with a burning red blush that likely dawned Kara's face.

"We should get some ice on that." Kara stuttered, her mind muddled mess as it went haywire with dozens of questions.

'What did I do?'

"Probably," Lena agreed as she looked away from Kara. As stubborn as usual, the fully capable Luthor lady hobbled in to the cabin with gasps of discomfort.

She forced herself to walk after her, arms outstretched in case Lena stumbled. Lena Luthor managed to prop herself on the bar counter, noticeably relaxing from the lack of additional pain.

Kara glided over to the fire, still dazed by the kiss. With her back turned to Lena, a thrilled expression spread across her face like wildfire. The corners of her lips twitched with the temptation to smile, carelessly chucking a couple of branches into the furnace. Seconds later, with the help of her heatray, the warmth gradually begun to fill the room.

"Miss Luthor, precise timing, I was actually about to call you," Brainy's distinctive voice filled the cabin.

"We ran into a little issue here," Lena said, voice husky with pure pain. She had already taken off her boots, revealing an already puffy purple ankle.

"So do we," Alex's voice appeared strained and distressed.

"Lee broke her ankle," Kara leaned against the counter, focusing her sight on Lena's swollen foot.

"We don't know if it's broken," Lena protested.

"One disaster after another…" Brainy responded before Alex interjected.

"Keep ice on it at all times and keep it levitated," she demanded,"I really don't want to risk both of your safety over an injured ankle."

"Neither would I," Lee sighed heavily as if trying to relieve the growing tension.

"Back to the disaster," Brainy spoke calmly and confidently, but a slight quiver in his tone tremendously worried Kara.

"Lex made a public statement," he spoke carefully,"Seemingly confirming the idea that the two of you are… how do I say-."

"Together?" Kara shifted her gaze up to Lena as she concluded his statement. She was expecting a look of horror to fall upon beautiful women, only to be greeted by the slightest of smiles.

Alex finished what Brainy was attempting to spell out and simply stated,"He said Supergirl disguised herself as reporter to get L-Corps secrets. That she tricked Lena into loving her to get aliens another corporation working for them."

"He told the world that Kara Danvers is Supergirl," Lena summarized since no one else seemed to be able to say it.

"J'onn is keeping up appearances, but people are skeptical. Without Kara's hopeful and inspiring preaching about

peace and the absence Supergirl's powers… I fear National City will start falling into chaos."

Urgent shouting on the other line meant it was time for the D. E.O. to go to work. "We'll discuss this later," Alex quickly said before the line cut out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we need to go back?" Kara's soft voice questioned, a slight shudder infecting her tone that betrayed her reservation of returning home.

"Why? The damage has been done," her words sounded harsher than she intended. She did not care about the queer rumors about her and Kara, regardless that there may be a hint of truth, Supergirl is now significantly more at risk.

"We can fix it," Hurt weighed down her already sorrowful squeak that further fractured Lena's heart.

"If we run back now we would only confirming the ramblings of a madman," Lena said, unable to resist a flirtatious smile,"Those whispers of my sexuality have been going around since I took over L-Corp."

"Alien tricks may not work anymore," Kara croaked, raising her fallen face to Lena's. What she saw was a broken, exhausted girl whom eyes were desolate with grief.

"Then we'll face it together," Lena reassured, knowing at that she would relinquish anything and everything to protect her. She could no longer resist that pitiful pale face and placed a kiss against the goddess of a girl's forehead,"Supergirl or not."

"Let's...uh, get you fixed up," Kara sputtered as she begrudging pulled away to grab a handful of plastic bags before dashing outside. For a fleeting second, she caught a glimpse of an unmistakable blush that blessed the beautiful aliens entire face.

Lena was still processing the past couple of minutes as she carelessly shuffled across the smooth wood floor. Not only had the girl of her dreams kissed _her_ , but Kara's identity had been revealed. She had to trust in Alex and Brainy to figure out a solution, they always did. If not, Kara would lose the human life she desperately wanted, all because of her damn brother.

An intoxicating raging crashed over her systems, flooding Lena with the desire to hurt something, someone. Kara deserved the world and Lena was going to do her damndest to give it to her.

Too distracted by her enchantment to care about the aching echoing in her bruised ankle, Lena made her way to the living room. She dragged over a scarlet ottoman to the front of the couch. She grabbed a cotton blanket, wrapping it tightly around her body.

Kara sped into the house, slamming the door shut behind her,"It's snowing again." She hurried over but not before picking up a royal blue velvet blanket on her way. As gently as she could, the alien heroine laid the bags of ice around Lena's ankle.

Initially the freezing ice pricked her foot, causing more pain at first before it started to be soothing. Lena found herself holding her breath as Kara leaned closer to adjust the ice bags so they covered her entire foot. Her emerald gaze traveled from the muscular women shoulders to her clouded sky blue eyes sliding down to the gorgeous girls pale pink lips.

"I'm sorry for all of this, the rumors, keeping you away from L-Corp," the Kryptonian whispered as if putting a mountain load of blame on to herself.

Kara started to take a couple of steps away so she could sit down on the other side of the loveseat when Lena's hand acted on its own accord and caught her wrist.

Their eyes met, mutual desire sparking a desire to comfort the troubled Girl of Steel as she tugged the breathtaking girl closer,"Don't ever apologize to me."  
Lena pushed herself up, stealing a quick peck on Kara's cheek as the alien sat centimeters away. Her apprehensive stature dissolved as the warm Kryptonian shifted her troubled gaze to her own hopeful steady sight.

"Why? After all the lying I did? Why do you care?"

Lena was surprised by this question, it was so out of character from the bubbly reporter she had grown to love,"How could I not? You're all I ever wanted, you are kind and selfless. You love me for me, regardless of my family name especially with what happened between Lex and Clark."  
"Lee, that's' what I'm afraid of," her voice was hardly a whisper. "You are the only thing that keeps me grounded. If I lost you…"

"You won't," Lena interjected,"Kara, I can't do this without you." She realized now how draining concealing her true self was. Lena leaned closer to Kara, their shoulders touching, resting her chin against her prominent collarbone.

"Lex was right about one thing," the lovely Kryptonian sighed warily, despite the dashing smile that slid across her lips,"You are my kryptonite."

Kara gently stroked the edges of her face, pushing away thin strands of dark brown hair. For the first time this week, her eyes were not shrouded in vague misery but adoring azure that beamed with affection.

Lena cuddled even closer to Kara, so much so she was almost laying on top of her. Her heart rate finally stabilized with the occasional hiccup as she breathed in the aliens sweet scent, closing her eyes to soak in every second.

There was a glimpse hope and of happiness that shined at the far end of the tunnel, all they had to do was defeat Lex and cover up Supergirls identity. Lena could take any other threat one day at a time, just as long as she was by Kara's side.

"What was that moment when you knew?" Kara questioned tenderly, brushing Lena's' hand tentatively with her fingertips.

There were countless moments that started the domino effect that would lead to this moment, but there was one single event where Lena truly knew that what she felt was real.

"I stole you away from work for lunch while I was working with Rhea," Lena murmured, lost in the burry memory that was buried beneath the crazy year of Reign,"You giggled at some stupid joke and I knew I was screwed."

"And I never noticed…" Her favorite Danvers sister gently kissed Lena's forehead. Happy butterflies erupted in her stomach as their lips touched once more.

"What about you, Girl of Steel?" She was immensely curious on what caused Kara to fall for the mess of a Luthor.

"A part of me knew you were special from the second I walked into your office with Clark," Kara murmured thoughtfully,"but when you drunkenly told me to leave after that incident with the lead bomb, it broke me. Seeing you so down on yourself, ready to give up. You were so dead set on being alone… I wanted to hold you tight and never let go."

"We wasted so much time, I wish I had said something sooner. About me being Supergirl, about being head over heels for you," the Kryptonian girl sighed.

"Sometimes we choose to ignore something unknown and scary, after all, we are all human," She felt Kara stiffen at the last word, making a mental note of her sensitivity,"Besides, you had a lot going on to notice that your best friend was in love with you."

"But I should have seen it," Kara protested weakly, too lovestruck to start an argument.

"Humans are defined by compassion, morals, not by origin," Lena reassured Kara, pulling away from her only to rest her forehead against the captivating girl.

"But most importantly," the Luthor women murmured softly as bright blue puppy dog eyes beamed back at her,"you're my hero."

Her words must of clicked as the next thing Lena knew, Kara kissed her. This time was different, there was no fear or reservation, just two women that were in love. Two women that could not be anymore different but still found devotion with the world against them.

Every whisper of self doubt and her Luthor name melted away as she kissed back passionately. For the first time that she could remember, she was happy. No strings attached.

Just a Luthor and a Super intertwined; the air sizzling with amorous tension. Far to long had she been tempted by those heart wrenching puppy eyes and contagious smile. Now, even if for a single moment in time, she could embrace Kara without the weight of the world on her back.

"Lee?" Kara reclined slightly, breathless.

"Yeah?" Lena took this moment to grasp for control as she felt it slip away.

"I love you," she rested her head against Lena's chest.

"I love you too," the Luthor heiress responded without a second thought. This may have been the first time in her life where someone loved her too.

Pale lavender light filtered through the blinds, giving the cabin a calming glow. Lena let out a low moan as she forced herself stay awake, her heart warming at the sight of Kara. She was laying on her belly, both hands hidden by the creamy white pillows, dirty blond hair carelessly flung in every direction.

This past week had been indescribably wonderful with countless kisses, hours spent talking by the quiet crackling of the fire. A significant part of her detested the idea to returning to civilization, back to the sleepless nights as CEO that would now be consumed by her worry for Kara.

All she wanted now was to get this whole ordeal over with. Lena desperately wanted to defeat Lex once and for all, and find a permanent solution to Kara's identity crisis. Maybe even show off her adorable girlfriend when things calm down.

Lena tossed on the nearest long sleeved sweater as the chilling air nipped her bare skin. It just so happened to be Kara's favorite white sweater with a repetitive mint flower pattern.

She threw her hair into a messy side bun as she quietly made her way downstairs. Lena took her time, leaning most of her weight against the railing, quietly exhaling in pain whenever she put pressure on her ankle.

Slight vibrations emanated from the com watch strapped to her wrist. An terrible sense that something bad happened, the temptation to toss the watch out the window was nearly impossible to ignore. Lena sighed, reluctantly answering as she sat down at the kitchen table.

The second the line connected, Brainy spoke immediately with alarming urgency,"Lex took Alex."

"Shit," all hope vanished instantly, her heart lunging to her throat,"When did this happen? How? Why?" Lena knew why, but she had to hear it from someone other than her dark imagination.

"He set up an explosion to draw out D.E.O. agents, kidnapping her when she was getting people out of the building. This all happened maybe twenty minutes ago," his voice faded for a brief moment as he discussed something with someone,"He just released a video demanding for Supergirl to come fight him at the 5pm tonight or else Alex is going to die."

"We'll be there," Lena hung up, her gaze shifting to the loft. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up Kara to the news of her sister's disappearance, but every second wasted was time surrendered to Lex that allowed him to hurt more people.

Lena abruptly stood up, pushing aside the blinding headache as carelessly limped up the staircase. Alex had stressed importance on not walking on her fracture until she could get it looked at, but fuck that. She could deal with a little physical pain, it was nothing compared to the years she spent mentally torturing herself with the thought that she would never be good enough for Kara.

Her urgency faltered as her gaze fell upon a half asleep Kara. She was already awake, sitting up, eyes still glazed with exhaustion.

"Good morning, beautiful," Lena tried to hide the sorrow in her tone, failing horribly as a look of concern tainted Kara's face.

"Lee? Is everything okay?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Lex has Alex," there was no sugarcoating it, no way to step around it. Kara froze as she started to pull away the blankets, eyes wide with horror.

"Hey, we'll get her back," Lena murmured, enveloping her alien girlfriend into a snug embrace.

"Can we?" Kara buried her head into Lena's shoulder, caving to the comfort of the hug.

"We will," she involuntarily released Kara, no matter how much she desperately wanted to hold onto this peaceful moment forever, they could not play it safe anymore.

"Pack up what you need to, I've got to warm up the plane," Lena gave her a quick kiss before staggering away to prepare to leave. She had full intentions of kidnapping Kara and returning here as soon as she got the chance.

Minutes later, Lena was bundled in a long prussian blue coat on top of the sweater, a single bag draped over her shoulder. She shoved on the heavy hiking boots, wincing as her tender foot squeezed into the shoe. Kara was still trying to find all of her clothes so Lena decided to brave the freezing dawn air on her own to get the airplane ready.

She trudged across the trench of snow, jaw tightening as the pain increased with each step. Even with Kara's persistence on carrying her whenever possible, Lena's stubborn self refused the help. Her ankle improved marginally, not as much as it probably should have considering how careless she had been. Lena insisted on doing her part, whether that be gathering firewood or cooking.

The plane door slid open slowly, its gears stiff from the frost. Lena slid into the pilot's seat, hitting a few buttons until the engine started kicked to life. The air was stuffy, almost impossible to breathe between the frosty air and anticipation.

It took far too long before heat filtered through, only to be interrupted by gust of cold as Kara entered. She quickly shut the door behind her, setting down three crates and a duffle bag in the cargo bay.

"Ready?" Lena asked, pumping up the heat a couple more notches. Warm air blasted through the vents, quickly heating up the plane.

"As I'll ever be," Kara agreed reluctantly, intertwining her hand with Lena's,"Lets go home."

The plane slowly rose into the air, shaking off inches of snow as it jetted off to the sky. She may have hacked the coding so the systems did not cap off at 550 miles and hour so it instead was limited by its engine capacity. Legal or not, her engineering would save them about an hour or so.

As the jet reached its maximum speed, Lena squeezed Kara's hand, needing some kind of assurance for both of them. Her girlfriend glanced at her with those wide hopeful sapphire eyes that sent a reassuring wave across her mind.

As the mountains faded behind them, leaving behind their cabin vacation and the start of their relationship, Lena came to a startling realization. Her entire life she wandered, living as she just existed and there was nothing she could do to be important. That was until she took over L-Corp where she found a clear path for herself, consequently finding unexpected love in a perky reporter.

Kara was her everything, her reason for living.


	6. Chapter 6

Anxiety and an overwhelming feeling of dread started to drive Lena crazy, aiding in flight feeling significantly longer. Kara was handling the crawling time drastically worse, having fallen into a state petrified incoherent rambling. She had been so consumed by fear that Lena was actually worried about what she would do to Lex, regardless if he deserved it or not.

Which just so happened to be her terrifying, unstoppable alien girlfriend that was on a path of vengeance. Lex made the crucial mistake of stealing a bone from a superpowered wolf.

The city outline peeked over the horizon, reminding Lena to manually slow down the jet before it reached city limits. It would have to be quite slower if it was going to land on the D.E.O.'s rooftop in the middle of an active city.

"Remind me again why we aren't just storming his lair now?" Kara grumbled, snapping the armrest with incidental pressure.

"You're going to get yourself killed flying in blind, we've got to see what Brainy knows," Lena patiently explained for the fourth time in the past hour,"And so I can borrow some weapons."

"You are _not_ coming," Kara glared at her, the twinkling of sky blue affection switching to a sapphire flame with a single blink,"I can't be worried about you and Alex."

"Kara," Lena rested her hands over the pale Kryptonian own that were curled into reddened fists,"You should know three things by now, Girl of Steel. I don't follow orders very well, nor will I let anything happen to you or your family. And I'm certainly not going to sit on my ass and do nothing."  
"Just this once? For me?" Kara flashed her signature puppy dog eyes that Lena had the hardest time resisting each time she pulled that magic trick.  
"Not this time," Lena shook her head in defiance of the screaming in the back of her mind that told her to sit this one out.

"I figured," she started to resume talking, but something in the distance caught her eye. All color drained from her face as Kara let out a pained squeak,"Lee…"

"No…" Smoke polluted the air, streaming from L-Corps primary office windows. Emergency sirens filled the air as another explosion erupted somewhere else in the metropolis sprawl.

Kara stared helplessly, torn between saving civilians and risk it being a trap or saving Alex. Lena had a suspicious feeling that these bombs were of Lex's doing to provide urgency in their return.

The ship decelerated drastically as it wove throw a clump of skyscrapers, nearing a familiar building that Lena recognized as the D.E.O.

"This is Lena Luthor and Supergirl landing, refrain from firing," she spoke in to a silver radio as a pair of massive black artillery weapons focused onto their vessel.

Seconds after the guns powered off, the jet lowered itself on top of the rooftop. Adrenaline pumped through her veins to the point where her ankle pain was merely an annoying ache. Lena and Kara hurried off the plane, abandoning their belongings in the cargo bay.

As the two women made their way down to the main operating room, agents shifted curious and judgemental stares as they passed by, not daring to make a remark about the Luthor and Super holding hands.

"Go, get your suit on. Grab the biggest gun you can find," Lena murmured to Kara as they strode through the hub. The few remaining agents were wilding running around from computer to computer, trying to keep the field agents up to date on what was happening.

Kara sped off, returning seconds later sporting her Supergirl suit and a fancy alien rifle, as well as an assortment of swords, knives, and anything else she could carry. Lena could not help but smile, snagging the rifle and a small serrated dagger that she carefully tucked into her sleeve.

She realized now that she was still wearing Kara's sweatshirt, Lena couldn't care less. People were going to judge her regardless, why did it matter what clothes she wore?  
"Welcome back Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers," Brainy appeared in front of Lena, tablet in hand,"The situation has escalated rapidly, the L-Corp office has been attacked and now he is threatening attacks just like it. We need Supergirl out there putting out these fires."  
"No," Lena said thoughtfully,"That's precisely what he wants. Saving Alex is primary goal, do we have any idea where he is holding her?"

"There is a 96.9% chance that she is being held at the abandoned LexCorp warehouse in 5th street," Brainy responded, tapping away at some algorithm on the tablet,"What do you suggest we do? You know him better than the rest of us."

Lena paused, rapidly running through countless plans and scenarios,"He'll expect Supergirl to confront him. Undoubtedly the warehouse will be trapped with kryptonite, but that's nothing a good pair of bolt cutters and a weapon can't fix."  
"No," Kara shook her head, interpreting where Lena was heading with this plan,"I'm not going to let you be the distraction."

"I just got word that Superman is on route and will be here shortly. J'onn is out there now, I'm sure he would not mind backing up Lena," the techno-organic alien looked up from the screen,"There is a 51.82% chance this will work, however, this is the plan with the highest success rate."

"Estimation for casualties?" Kara asked, trying to catch Lena's gaze with a tilt of her adorable head.

"Anywhere from 20 to 300. If we can stop him from setting off additional bombs," the slight sadness in Brainy's normally robotic tone greatly surprised her,"Lex is waiting on the step of National City's capital building in some sort of green mecha suit."

"Of course he is. If Kara can drop me off a street away, I can distract him long enough for her to get Alex out. Send J'onn to the capital, I don't know how long I can keep his attention," Lena spoke slowly, unsettled by the idea of having to go face to face with her estranged brother.

"Oh! Comms," Brainy tossed two ear pieces to the women,"Despite the lack of scientific proof of luck, I feel the need to wish you good fortune."

"Thanks," Lena fastened the small device in her ear, handing Kara her own set.

"I see you're not backing down," Kara sighed heavily with disappointment. She vanished for a mere blink of the eye, returning with a hefty bolt cutter in hand.

"This is it than…" The Kryptonian wonder exhaled deeply, tangled locks of blond falling over her face.

"It's time," the Luthor heiress sighed, nervous worming around in her chest. Kara noticed, pulling her into a comforting hug despite the awkward weight of the bolt cutters pressing into her spine. She desperately wanted to hang on to this quiet moment before everything escalated. Deep down she knew that the other 40.18% meant that she could die, but this was the only way.

Kara's hands tightened around her waist as she lifted into the air, only the three foot gun keeping their bodies apart. Behind them, Brainy was too focused on the tablet to notice, calling specifically requesting for J'onn to meet Lena at the Capital.

"Hold on," Kara whispered in her ear, sending her heart beat into a hopeless spiral. She flew through the front entrance, Lena's stomach dropping as she gradually increase speed.

Lena shut her eyes, resting her head against the House of El symbol that her girlfriend proudly displayed. Kara wasted no time flying through the city, only going as fast as she dared while she carried Lena in her arms.

She was so focused within her own thoughts that it took Lena several seconds to realize that her feet was on solid ground. Lena lifted her head, immediately greeted by a soft, wistful kiss.

"Lee?" Kara murmured, their faces centimeters apart. Troubled gray blue pools said more than time would allow.

"Go, save your sister," Lena gripped onto the handle of the gun, stepping away from Supergirl. She simply nodded in response, boosting up in the air at an incredible rate, leaving Lena all alone. Her gaze remained fixated in the direction Kara flew off in, the panic finally setting in, hanging over her shoulders like a thousand pounds of bricks.

"J'onn, what's your status?" She spoke loudly, slowly creeping through the alley with the gun raised to eye level. Lena had no idea of what she'd be facing, how many goonies that came between her and Lex. The sound of nearby fighting erupted inconsolable fear deep in her gut with each step she took, grimacing as some of the adrenaline wore off as the pain trickled back.

"Hold off from advancing, clearing your path," J'onn grunted.

Keeping low, she peeked around the corner to see that the Martian Manhunter, along with a handful of D.E.O. agents, were combating a small number of men. The capitol building was in sight, yards beyond the skirmish stood Lex. He had upgraded his suit so kryptonite daggers protruded from the arms, emerald claws lining each finger.

Her hands trembled each time her mind ran through more scenarios that lead to the death of herself, Kara, or J'onn. Lena's patience started to slip through her fingers, restlessness tempting her limbs to make a break for it. Now was not the time to be foolish.

Lena drew the alien rifle up to her eye, holding it steady as she paused, waiting for an opportunity. Lena was aware that distance was not a strong suit, but as if there was a chance she could speed this along...

The crowd thinned as agents and henchman alike were picked off. Her stomach churned, heart dropping as Lena realized she was watching people die. The remaining people stopped, waiting for command of the massive green creature that stood facing the unit of D.E.O. agents.

"You're clear," the deep voice of J'onn J'onzz spoke in to the earpiece. Lena limped as quickly as she could over to the alien, cursing under her breath as her foot begun to grow from an annoying ache to excruciating rapidly.

"What exactly are you planning to do?" He asked, examining a deep gash across his chest with a bothered expression.

"Talk to him," Lena continued to walk, having no tolerance for talking when there was so much at stake. One had on the railing, the other tighting grabbing the gun, she proceeded to climb the concrete stairs.

"That did not work so well last time," J'onn reminded her, catching up to her brisk pace. He had transformed into a bland, well built black man that had a younger, narrower face compared to his usual human identity.

"What do you suggest? Too many people are getting hurt, he's my brother. My -" the familiar ruttering of engines, combined with movement up head, drew her attention to what her brother was doing.  
Lex had grown impatient, deciding to just meet them halfway. The calculations in his suit were still flawed as he landed roughly, the horrible sound of metal scraping concrete echoed throughout the empty street. He landed a couple of yards away, close enough for either of them to fire their weapons and be fatal.

"I should kill you where you stand for your treachery!" Lex growled, remaining alarmingly still. His gaze flickered from Lena to J'onn skeptically as he attempted to read their intentions.  
"You were right," Lena slowly and deliberately lowered the gun to the ground. The knife scraped the skin as it shifted, a poor smile creeping across her face as she attempted to hide a grimace. She gave a slight nod, signalling for J'onn to do the same,"She did not once thank me for saving her life."

"Silly sister, you thought she feels gratitude?" Lex laughed maniacally.

"Alex is in sight... The entire place is lined with kryptonite. But there aren't any traps, I took care of the guards already. I should have her out in ten, fifteen minutes," Kara's voice echoed in the ear piece, calming her shaking nervous.

"She was just using me for my resources, my connection to some corrupt agencies and anti-alien groups brought down more corrupt businessmen than I care to admit," Lena forced a pathetic sigh, hoping that he would buy into it. A single word out of place could destroy this whole charade, infuriating her brother to the point of no return.

"So you were the reason so many of my colleagues are in prison," the elder Luthor sibling shrugged,"Less competition."

"Our company is more stable than it ever was, under my oversight. With me in charge of L-Corp, you'll have funding for your projects," Lena offered, cringing on the inside. She just wanted to get this all over with and knock him out personally.

"What happened, Lena? Why the sudden interest? This is too good to be true," Lex lifted his head, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"You weren't always like this, remember the good days? When we would sneak out in the middle of the night to go eat at that crummy Big Belly Burger?" Lena could not help but attempt to appeal to any little goodness he was hiding somewhere deep, deep down. If she had managed to fight against almost every single person who doubted her simply for a name for years, than there was just a tiny, miniscule chance that there was a shred of redemption in Lex.

"Grow up Lena, the world is not that simple. There are monsters under the bed, around every corner, hiding and waiting to kill. Each alien that invades earth is another job lost for a human, another creature with some sort of super powered advantage over the-,"

"Oh Rao, there are traps!" Concerning grunting distracted her from another one of Lex's anti alien laments.  
"Honestly, why did you do a complete 180?" Lex's peering coal gray eyes glared at her, dark with suspicion,"Because your little alienfriend did not reciprocate your feelings?"

"Almost there…'" Kara squealed after something considerably sizable crashed on the other end,"I'm okay!"

"The D.E.O. have never trusted me, and she still has not forgiven me when I created the kryptonite, blaming me for what happened to her," Lena feigned a heartbroken expression, mouth falling to a frown as her eyebrows knitted together,"Maybe it's time to give into to stereotype of an evil Luthor?"

"Lena, let's rule the world together," Lex outstretched his arms, inviting her in for an embrace.

Every atom in her body screamed for her not to trust him, not to get near him, but the second Lex knew that Supergirl was back… He would not stop until he killed Kara and Clark. Not unless she put him down for good, something that the martian was willing to do.

Lena hobbled over to Lex, letting the hidden dagger slide so the hilt rested at the base of her wrist. She scanned the suit for any vulnerabilities, unsurprised to see the shoddy craftsmanship. Still, it was impressive for the little amount of time he had to build it, let alone craft her synthetic kryptonite formula to such a degree. Flimsy fabric caught her eye, it just so happened to cover his stomach; enabling more mobility that should easily tear with a sharp blade.

"One thing I have learned from my years fighting Superman," Lex spoke with chilling calmness as he looked down at his sister with eager, power hungry eyes.

As Lex encased Lena in his arms, she wrapped her left hand behind his back and forced the barbed dagger in to his stomach with any strength she had remaining.

"Is that they have two weakness," Lex hissed in agony.

As he spoke the last word, excruciating pain originating in her left shoulder blade. She shoved Lex away, startled by the sight of slimy blackened red staining her hands as she staggered into the arms of J'onn.

"No… get him," Lena shrugged away from his grasp. He gently set her down on the hard concrete that had developed a rich blackened red pool around her.

Her vision started to blurry as she fought fiercely to stay awake, clinging onto the memory of the night before. She clung to the fleeting images of the enchanting alien with her head resting on her chest as Lena stroked her hair after another one of Kara's early morning nightmares.

Furious yelling, quickly followed by a thundering crash, reassured Lena that the Martian Manhunter was successfully dealing with Lex.

"Kara?" Lena croaked, luxurious unconsciousness threatening on the edge of her mind. Succumbing to darkness was so tempting but she fought it for so long, why give in now when she had the brightest star lighting her way now?

"We're out, Alex is going to be okay," she chirped with a tone that mixed with relief and worry.

"Good," Lena gasped, the pain intensifying when her back hit the pavement as she lost the strength to hold herself up. Faint scuffling and yelling that vaguely sounded like Lex reassured her that J'onn succeeded in capturing her crazed brother.

"Lee? Are you okay?" Kara demanded, voice shaking.

Lena hesitated for a heartbeat, keenly aware that she would catch her lie. Alex needed Kara now, she would be fine. Or so she hoped. Her remaining strength ebbed away, her breathing shallow as she struggled to steady herself.

"I love you," she whispered, hoping it was loud enough for the coms to pick up.


	7. Chapter 7

Steady, rhythmic beeping pounded against the darkness of her eyelids. Her entire body felt numb and sluggish, however a persistent ache coming from her shoulder blade brought back blurred memories.

She hazily recalled the distorted sound of a siren and people rushing her through an endless bright hallway. Kara's terrified sobbing would likely haunt her dreams for eternity.

Lena slowly opened her eyes to see wide aqua blue eyes peering down overshadowed with worry. Behind Kara stood a doctor and who she assumed as her nuse; sharing tense expressions as they stood quietly examining her medical boards.

"Lena! Thank Rao!" Kara exclaimed, practically throwing herself in Lena's lap. She went to hug her girlfriend, only to find her left arm confined to a tight brace against her chest. Lena made the best of the situation, slinging her free arm around Kara's shoulder.

"Kara, let her breathe," Alex sighed heavily in attempt to mask her amusement. The D.E.O. director was leaning against the window facing the outside world, bandages wrapped around her arm. Her face had been cleaned up, although there were several deep gashes that were stitched. Not even being kidnapped and tortured would keep this women down for long.

"She's fine," Lena murmured, wincing as she sat up. The medicine's effect begun to fade, leaving her mind muddled and an uncomfortable ache filling her limbs.

Kara gently pressed her lips against Lena's for a fleeting second, whispering,"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I would not dream of it," she rested her head against Kara's shoulder. Lena secretly willed away the doctors and Alex, wanting nothing more than to cuddle Kara

and ignore their responsibilities.

"The dagger severed a tendon, your shoulder will take time to recover. Frequent therapy should regain most of the functions, but there is no certainty that it will work. Functionality of your left hand may never return to what it was before," the doctor, a middle aged women with thin black hair, spoke slowly and precisely.

"Anything else I should be worried about?" Lena wondered what other scars Lex left, only the future would reveal the fullest extent of damage. Worry dripped from her heart, this physical injury would put a dampener on her efficiency with L-Corp business.

"You are free to go by the end of the day, I just would like to keep an eye on your vitals to ensure everything remains stable," she said, marking down something on her medical chart before leaving with the nurse.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Alex laughed dryly,"It's good to see you awake and well." A look of affectionate disgust touched her strict features, narrowing her eyes as the two of them exchanged a quick kiss.  
"I'm very relieved to see that you are okay, I'm truly sorry for what my brother did to you," her voice cracked when she mentioned Lex, gaze falling in shame.

"Hey, what matters is that you're both safe," Kara affectionately rubbed Lena's hand, smiling just enough to send her heart fluttering wildly.

"Speak of the devil…" Alex's attention switched to the muted television screen that hung high on the opposite wall.

A gossip station was covering the recent attack on National City showing terribly shot, fuzzy footage of the Martian Manhunter taking down a man in a glowing green suit. The screen transitioned to a handful of subpar photographs taken from a peak in the window, showing Kara asleep next to the hospital bed with her head resting next to hers.

Black bold words restated what the hostess was saying,"Lena Luthor is expected to make a full recovery, adamantly watched day and night by her close friend, Kara Danvers. These photos confirm her faithful position, remaining by Miss Luthor's side as she recovers. Miss Danvers was briefly suspected to be moonlighting as Supergirl, but the heroine has kept up appearances since the attack Friday morning."

"Well that solves your Supergirl problem," Lena chuckled half-heartedly, cringing as pain pricked her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of dating allegations accused by the gossip channel host, forcing her to push aside any and all forms of hesitation. She knew what she and Kara had was real and had grand potential, there was no hiding anymore.

"Brainy fashioned some devices so that J'onn could simulate my powers until this whole thing blows over," She explained, stroking aside some loose strands of hair away from Lena's face.

"So it's over?" Lena Luthor had a feeling that this was just the beginning of an interesting future to say the least. She knew the risks of dating Kara, but it would at least keep life interesting. The wounded Luthor women adjusted her position once more to rest her forehead against Kara's, soaking in her intoxicating essence.

"Yes," Kara captured Lena's face with her hands, lovingly staring into her eyes before the world melted together as their lips met.


End file.
